Nuestra ultima vida -(Pausado hasta nuevo aviso)
by Dolly.Hina
Summary: Múltiples ocasiones hemos leído o visto películas sobre nuevas oportunidades de la vida, sobre todo cuando no ha sido justa para alguno de los personajes. Esta podría ser una de ellas.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi. La idea surgió a partir de que regrese a ver Naruto, hace años que deje de verla y cuando regreso me entero que Neji ha muerto, no podía creerlo, él era mi personaje favorito, y aunque parezca o sea tonto me pareció una muerte injusta para él, por lo que decidí otorgarle dentro de mi historia una nueva oportunidad de vida sin mover la historia, nuevamente sin más preámbulos espero que sea de su agrado, me ha dado por escribir bastante, sé que al colocarla aquí la crítica podría llegar a ser dura, sin embargo estoy dispuesta a leer sus sugerencias, debo aclarar que es el primer fanfic que subo a la plataforma, de hecho ni conocía que hubiese estos sitios de interés ni tampoco tenía idea de cómo hacer uno, por favor les pido paciencia por los errores que pudiera haber cometido al hacer este primer capitulo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Nuestra ultima vida**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo I**

La vida no es ni ha sido fácil jamás para ninguno de nosotros, no era de extrañarse que una situación como esa molestara a Neji Hyuuga, de cierta manera ya estaba acostumbrado a pasarlo no tan bien, a pesar de ello y que su fas se mostrara como impasible en el fondo de su corazón había una cosa que le inquietaba y esa era la sensación que provocaba la cercanía de su prima Hinata Hyuuga, Neji, a pesar de lo que se viere era una persona bastante sensible sin embargo el mostrar debilidad no era un lujo que un Hyuuga se pudiese dar y menos el, el genio Hyuuga. Esta historia no comienza con la vida, de hecho comienza con la muerte de nuestro protagonista que muere a manos de Madara y Obito por salvar a Naruto Uzumaki, y a Hinata su amor platónico y hago énfasis en platónico porque el jamás pretendió nada más que el bienestar de ella, el amor de Neji por Hinata iba más allá del deseo carnal, su amor era honesto y trasparente, se limitaba a saber a desear que ella fuera feliz, la felicidad de ella era su felicidad, el sabía que si algo ocurría a Naruto Hinata sufriría muchísimo y eso era un lujo que nuestro amigo Neji no podía darse.

.

.

\- Yo soy suyo, y usted es de él, por lo tanto también soy suyo. Fueron algunas de sus últimas palabras a su amor imposible.

.

.

Pero a veces se necesita más de una vida para podernos encontrar o más bien nos encontraremos nuevamente alguna vez como tu padre, otra como tu hermano o tu amor incondicional, sin embargo no se cuánto deberé esperar porque por fin podamos reunirnos como pareja, ni siquiera sé si seré consiente de quien fuiste o fui. En lo que respecta a la escritora de este fanfinc, había leído documentos sobre Lois Hay, sobre Brian Weis el Psicólogo de origen Judío cuya fe le impedía creer en la reencarnación pero que tras encontrarse con un caso muy particular se dio cuenta que ello existe y cambio de parecer, con el tiempo descubrió más y más casos reales sobre esta temática, mismos que le llevaron a escribir muchos libros. Neji está ahora mismo en un sitio oscuro donde una vos le llama. -Así que al final el genio cumplió con su "destino"? le pregunto la vos. – _quién eres_? Respondió el genio formulando otra pregunta. - _Hay tantas formas de llamarme, tantas, que dice tu fe jovencito?_ . Respondió la vos. _\- no lo sé nunca fui muy espiritual, de hecho algún tiempo de mi vida lo gaste con algo de resentimiento, luego me revele ante mi destino para morir finalmente por él, lo que fue trazado para mí_. Contesto el castaño.

.

.

 _-Vaya, vaya, ¿que te dice que existe un destino como tal? ¿Sabías que el único destino que todos comparten es la muerte? El resto es tu propia elección, o es que acaso te quejas? Cual fue tu motivación esta vez?_ Pregunto la vos. _¿Esta ¿vez? ¿Que quiere decir con eso?_ \- Responde el Hyuuga.

 _Acaso lo has olvidado? La ultima ves un jaguar gigante te ataco a ti y a tu hija por lo que decidiste protegerla con tu cuerpo lo suficiente para que el resto de tus compañeros guerreros la rescataran, al final no sirvió de mucho porque cinco años después ella fue sacrificada a uno de esos Dioses de piedra a cambio de que una sequía necesaria y por fin hubiera lluvia. La vez anterior a ello ella que en ese momento era él fue quien tomo tu lugar para ser vendido a cambio de ti, en fin han sido si no me equivoco seis veces las que han muerto uno por el otro siempre buscando la felicidad. Que irónico esta vez fue un sacrificio parecido, no crees que esta próxima vez mereces esta vez vivir tu amor correspondido?_ _Has viajado de mundo en mundo así como diversas épocas, falta poco Neji muy poco, solo ten paciencia_ le dijo la vos. _Pero de que está hablando?_ Contesto Neji completamente confundido. - Dormirás un par de minutos, en este sitio el tiempo es efímero mientras en otros sitios ha pasado cien años aquí habrán pasado minutos, dentro de poco decidiré mandarte a un buen lugar, antes de que puedas trascender solo te queda una vida más Neji una más y después la luz, pero deberás ser fuerte por última vez, te prometo que estarás bien solo tienes que creer, y aferrarte al amor verdadero. Hizo énfasis la vos. Intento entender pero de verdad que no comprendo, que me quiere decir con eso. Insistía también Neji. Está bien te mostrare allá ves esa pequeña luz? Ven vamos y veras que es lo que sucede…. Neji camino hacia donde la vos le indicaba y aquello parecía una pantalla de televisión, en ella podía ver a Hinata con Naruto, su boda, sus ex compañeros los hijos de sus compañeros, llamo su atención la pequeña Himawari quien sin conocerlo dejaba girasoles con Hinata en su tumba, eso le hizo dibujar una sonrisa, después de todo ella seguía recordándolo, se alegró por Hinata, ella era feliz y su sacrificio había valido la pena, que feliz era Neji. Mira, dijo la vos, esa escena que ves allá, te reconoces o en aquella de allá?. - Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido. - _Pero, pero, es que soy yo?_ También fui mujer? Es que acaso esas leyendas que decían el sacerdote del templo son ciertas? Existen las vidas pasadas y eso?. Hahaha mi pequeño niño, sí, me resulta increíble que no lo recordaras, supongo que ha sido traumático para ti, tanto que decidiese olvidarlo o bloquearlo de tu mente.

.

.

–Esta vez iras nuevamente a la tierra en una dimensión específica, podrías sorprenderte lo interesante que es la gente ahí, aunque ya has estado ahí antes, será mejor que lo recuerdes por ti mismo – Dicho esto Neji sintió una luz que bajaba hasta su cabeza y lo atravesaba como una lanza.

.

.

-Despreocúpate conservaras muchas cosas de esta vida que acabas de abandonar pero tendrás que desarrollar aún más tu espiritualidad, recuerda que hay algunas cosas que te faltan por vivir, es tu ultima oportunidad, por cierto recuerda también que para amar a otros necesitaras primero amarte a ti mismo. –Neji siente un deseo de cerrar los ojos, y así lo hace….

Mientras tanto nuestro planeta ha pasado por diversos acontecimientos, dos guerras mundiales que cambiaron a la humanidad, como sabemos tras que ocurrió tras la explosión de la bombas atómicas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, cientos de Japoneses se vieron obligados a migrar a muchos países del continente europeo y americano, ese fue el caso del que sería un ancestro de Neji en esta nueva vida, a decir verdad el pobre Mazayuki tuvo que dejar a su pequeño Seiji con sus suegros en aras de conseguir un mejor patrimonio para el futuro de ambos, en américa donde sufrió lo indecible, la gente le veía y no podía evitar rechazarle por sus rasgos característicos de su fenotipo racial, la huella de la guerra era muy grande, las personas no podían evitar señalarle como si él hubiese sido culpable por las acciones de otros.

De hecho parecía no tener futuro y creía ver la muerte acercarse, hasta que un día un pequeño niño y su madre le invitan a su casa, ahí conoce a la cuñada de la mujer con la que en un principio parece no llevarse bien no por su gusto sino más bien por el resentimiento de ella a los de su raza dado que su hermano había muerto durante la guerra, con el tiempo la bella joven y mazayuki terminaron enamorándose y teniendo un hijo, mazayuki había logrado reunir suficiente dinero para enviar por su hijo, la mentablemente no toda las personas eran como su amada susane y mazayuki muere a manos de un grupo de racistas cuando asaltan la granja donde residia con su esposa y la cuñada de esta asi como su sobrino. Susane, decide que no podía permanecer más en el lugar pues si lo hiciere su pequeño Lori sufriría el mismo destino como lo habían sentenciado los vándalos que asesinaron a mazayuki y que robaron sus pertenencias de valor. Maura, la cuñada de Susane le entrega una parte de sus ahorros para que parta a Francia donde Susane tiene familia, se sabe que los franceses siempre han sido más abiertos a muchas cosas por lo que susane confía que allá serán mejor recibidos, el pequeño Lori es un pequeño muy lindo de ojos asiáticos pero color gris, blanco y parece ser será bastante alto, vaya que la recombinación genética a veces obtiene los mejores rasgos de cada uno por cierto. Susane arriba a Francia es recibida por sus familiares y gracias a sus estudios de mecanografía, excelente ortografía y manejo del francés e inglés logra obtener un puesto como secretaria del redactor de un diario francés, con el tiempo susane logra ir ascendiendo por lo que puede darle una buena educación al pequeño Lori, la ironía de la vida es que si antes Susane detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Japón, fue ella misma quien insistió en que Lori aprendiera más sobre la cultura de su padre, y fue asi que Lori aprendió diversos tipos de artes marciales y disciplinas deportivas que iban desde Thai chií, hasta kendo, karate, tiro con arco, etc. Con el pasar de los años Susane logro incrementar su capital y fundar su propio emporio informativo, Lori por su parte fundo una academia de artes marciales mixtas y continuo al mando del emporio informativo de su madre, Lori contrajo matrimonio con Hina Snaider Hino, una chica de origen Germano Japonés con la que tuvo dos hijos Lori e Isumi, con quienes continuo la tradición familiar inculcándoles el amor por las artes marciales y el periodismo, ellos a su vez contrajeron nupcias con Himawari Uzumaki y Carl Ladewig, la primera de origen japonés y el segundo francés. Con el tiempo Himawari y Lori II tuvieron a su pequeño hijo Neji, como dato curioso un día durante el octavo mes de embarazo mientras dormía Himawari tuvo un sueño donde veía a un chico de cabello largo y castaño con unos ojos casi blancos que le sonreía y le llamaba madre, cuando ella le preguntó cómo se llamaba el respondió Neji, me llamo Neji fui tu tío ahora seré tu hijo. Himawari fue criada bajo el precepto de la religión budista así que creía fielmente en las otras vidas, Lori en cambio era cristiano (católico) como lo son la mayoría de las personas creyentes en Francia, sin embargo habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo en la crianza de Neji al que le hablaron de ambas fes, Neji por su parte respetaba ambas religiones aun para su corta edad 10 años, en lo que respecta a su primo Naruto hijo de su tía Izumi prefería considerarse un tanto agnóstico para él lo importante era saber que si bien existía una divinidad nosotros somos dueños de nuestras propias acciones y el castigo para él era infringido por uno mismo como consecuencia de nuestros errores. De cierta manera Neji y el coincidían sin embargo Neji era muy reservado y respetuoso evitaba a toda costa discutir con los demás.

Durante los primeros diez años no había sido difícil para el llevarse bien con Naruto e Ino sus dos primos, a Neji le gustaba charlar con su bisabuela Susane, le gustaba preguntarle sobre el bisabuelo y como había llegado a américa y todo lo que había pasado, para neji era importante conocer las raíces, después de todo el que no conoce la historia está condenado a repetir los mismos errores se decía a diario, era reflexivo cosa extraña para un chico de su corta edad. Su bisabuela murió un día sentada bajo un árbol mientras conversaban sobre la vida le dijo que tenía sueño cerro sus ojos y no despertó más, Neji se entristeció pero algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que la volvería a ver pronto así que opto por creerlo así.

.

.

Han pasado 6 años Neji, Naruto e Ino asisten a una de las más prestigiosas preparatorias de Lorraine Francia lo llevan muy bien si así se puede decirse su prima Ino se ha vuelto una chica muy superficial aunque su corazón noble continua intacto, Naruto también continua siendo agradable pero de cierta manera intratable para Neji.

Están por terminarse las vacaciones y Neji decide ir a dormir a su habitación, se despide de sus padres toma un baño seca su largo cabello, porque por alguna razón se siente bastante confortable con ese largo a pesar de que su abuelo y su padre le han insistido que lo corte que no es de chicos usarlo de esa manera el insiste en llevarlo así, para su buena suerte en la escuela donde asiste se lo permiten, también como dato curioso por alguna extraña razón ajena siente una imperiosa necesidad de usar un listón negro alrededor de su frente, así como tampoco puede evitar practicar todo tipo de artes marciales, a lo anterior se anexa su pasión por la guitarra así como la composición música, si, si todo una joya este niño, curiosamente su género favorito es el rock y el metal sinfónico, aunque esa es otra de las cosas por las que discute con su padre.

.

.

–Deja esos sueños ridículos de rockstar Neji no te llevaran a ningún lado, enfócate en el resto de tus habilidades que son muchas. – Le dice continuamente su padre

.

–Padre yo sé lo que hago la música también es mi pasión – Responde cada que el tema sale a colación.

.

–Si estás pensando que voy a apoyarte con eso estas muy equivocado, yo no quiero hijos adictos a alguna sustancia ilícita – Insiste su padre.

.

–Vaya manía de decir que todos los músicos somos adictos padre, has visto que soy alguien sano y jamás he hecho algo que avergüence a la familia Hyuuga. Por si fuera poco antes de dormir una nueva discusión con su padre piensa Neji.

.

–Pff ¿será que algún día me permita hacer también esto que tanto amo?. Es algo que estuvo meditando mientras se duchaba, justo en eso pensaba cuando recibió una pequeña punzada en la frente

.

–argh que carajos es esta sensación.– De pronto parece como si hubiera viajado a otro mundo se siente aturdido se ve en medio de una guerra muchas personas que parece conoce el solo es espectador nadie puede verlo ni él puede tocar a nadie, voltea hacia el cielo y ve como alguien igual a él es atravesado por una especie de raíces, el siente un dolor en el pecho, no puede respirar, coloca sus manos en su garganta, mientras se ve a el mismo siendo asistido por una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro, liso y ojos casi blancos y su primo Naruto?

.

.

–¿Qué rayos está pasando quien es ella? ¿Porque mi primo esta con ella?, ¿yo la conozco? Es tan hermosa. – Neji intenta tocarla pero nuevamente se encuentra en la ducha. Esta respirando con dificultad y cae de rodillas y al suelo, muy confundido, no comprende de que se trata todo eso, por lo que intenta tranquilizarse y decide dormir.

.

– _mañana será otro día se dice a sí mismo_ –

.

En pocos minutos tras varios ejercicios de relajación y respiración queda dormido. Esta vez en su sueño se encuentra con la chica que había visto durante la ducha solo que ahora ella es más pequeña al igual que el están luchando, el intenta golpearla? No comprende porque quiere hacerle daño, ve como es detenido por varias personas de ahí es trasladado a una mansión extraña y en esta ocasión se ve de la misma edad que tiene ahora practicando con la misma chica.

.

.

– _Ella es tan hermosa_ – Piensa él. – _Pero quien es ella, ¿porque me persigue su imagen, porque?_ – Se pregunta. Despierta sobresaltado, voltea a ver el despertador de su buro y son las 6:30 de la mañana.

.

.

– carajo! En una hora entro a clases, debo apurarme –Se levanta con un ligero dolor de cabeza otra vez en el mismo lugar de su frente. Por lo que baja y toma dos aspirinas, mientras se cambia no puede evitar notar que en el pecho justo donde aquel idéntico al recibió el impacto posee una marca circular, no le toma importancia y termina de vestirse. Toma su desayuno, se despide de su madre y va por su motocicleta a la cochera.

.

.

–Hijo porque no haces caso a tu padre y mejor te llevas el auto que él te compro a la escuela? Le comenta su madre.

–sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de armatostes, ha habido cantidades de accidentes–

.

.

(Para los que se preguntan cómo es que Neji puede manejar una moto no olviden que en algunas partes a los 16 años pueden obtener su licencia de conducir, además nuestro amigo es Hijo del Gran Lori Isazhi, aunque cabe mencionar que Neji es un chico muy orgulloso y siempre insiste en hacer las cosas por sí mismo y generalmente no menciona a su padre para nada con nadie). Neji se despide de una preocupada Himawari con un beso en la frente porque eso si adora a su madre y son muy cercanos siempre ha sido así.

.

Mientras tanto en Tokio, una semana atrás. Una chica de cabello negro azulado bisnieta de Seiji Hyuuga discute con su padre, parece ser que la familia de Hinata ha llevado una tradición de practicar las artes marciales misma que Hinata se ha negado a seguir aun cuando posee las habilidades necesarias, siempre ha preferido el ballet y la gimnasia rítmica así como el canto lirico, sin embargo para congraciarse un poco con su padre ha aprendido el arte del combate al igual que su hermana Hanabi y su hermano Boruto.

.

– _Padre lo lamento, mi pasión es el arte_. Insiste Hinata. Su padre le da una bofetada. - _Eres una malagradecida, si te he permitido estudiar esas cosas que tanto dices te gustan ha sido bajo la condición de encargarte de administrar tanto los dojos como la empresa de publicidad que dirigimos. Estudiaras administración y finanzas no más música! Le insiste su padr_ e.

–Además ya tengo decidido iras a Lorraine Francia ahí estudiaras el bachillerato y la universidad, a ver si de esa manera valoras las cosas que te he dado, Si tu madre viviera moriría de un infarto. - Mi madre estaría de acuerdo conmigo! Jamás permitiría que yo hiciera algo que no amo padre! Responde Hinata.

– _Retírate de mi presencia, lo que te he dicho es definitivo, tu boleto e inscripción están hechas desde ayer, este sábado partes de Francia, entendiste_?– Hiashi ha dado su última palabra dejando a una Hinata sorprendida, su padre jamás le había puesto una mano encima, era claro que esta vez había logrado sacarle de sus casillas, aun así se encontraba muy triste, tendría que dejar a sus amigos y compañeras de equipo de gimnasia, le dolía el corazón, después de todo eran las mismas con quienes ensayaba y componía música, por lo que decide contarles en whats ap lo ocurrido.

–Sakura, Tenten tengo que contarles algo, este sábado parto a Francia, creo que esta vez si la he liado, mi padre me enviara a allá.

.

.

–Qué? Pero porque? Que sucedió? –Le pregunta Sakura.

.

.

–Creo que hemos llegado a un punto insostenible amiga, me ha leído la cartilla, por ser la mayor y la heredera mayoritaria deberé hacerme cargo de la editorial así como la cadena de dojos que la familia posee, estoy tan frustrada, realmente quería ir al campeonato nacional de gimnasia rítmica, me hacía tanta ilusión no sabes cuánto. Hinata suelta a llorar mientras le escribe a sakura.

–Tranquila amiga, veremos que se nos ocurre, además iremos a visitarte, ya lo veras– Escribe Tenten cuando se une a la plática.

.

Así pasa el tiempo se despiden las amigas, y al llegar el sábado ambas van a despedirla, su padre aun molesto no va incluso a despedirse de ella excepto Hanabi y Boruto, Hinata les abraza y se despide de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras aborda el avión hacia Francia.

.

.

.

Mientras vuela hacia su futuro nuevo hogar cierra los ojos y se queda dormida. Ahí está ella en una especie de combate y ahí está el de nuevo el chico de cabello castaño nuevamente, le ha salvado la vida se despide de ella con una sonrisa, también está el chico de cabello rubio, Hinata despierta con una opresión en el pecho, es la segunda ocasión que tiene ese sueño que tanto la angustia y esa sensación de que necesita encontrar a algo o a alguien, no sabe bien que es pero sabe que cuando lo encuentre lo sabrá de inmediato y podrá resolver muchas preguntas, con ese pensamiento en mente vuelve a quedarse dormida, después de todo eran 16 horas de vuelo. Tras terminar su viaje arriba al aeropuerto una bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojizos la recibe.

.

.

–Bonjour, Mademoiselle Hyuuga, BIenvenue a France. Est-ce que le voyage a été bien? Le pregunto Kurenai. –Bonjour, Merci beaucoup, bien tout est bien. Responde Hinata. -Escuse moi, est-ce vous parlez Japonais?.

–Oui, Je parle Japonaise jeje. Responde Kurenai.

.

– Es solo que creí que era bueno hablarle en francés dado que a partir de hoy viviría usted aquí Hinata sama– responde la mayor, haciendo una ligera inclinación.

– Lo sé, pero Kurenai sama usted al igual que yo somos japonesas y no veo por qué hablar entre nosotras otro idioma, además estaremos viviendo bajo el mismo techo no lo cree? No quiero sentirme ajena también en mi casa, perdone que sea tan inquisitiva con eso, es solo que así lo prefiero– Insiste Hinata, Kurenai esboza una sonrisa y la abraza, situación que sorprende a Hinata.

– Hinata chan, no te preocupes, sabes que tu madre y yo fuimos las mejores amigas, de ahí que insistiera a tu padre en ser yo quien te recibiera. Tengo cinco años viviendo aquí, aunque tu padre en un principio se mostró reticente finalmente acepto, bien vayamos a casa, tengo mi coche en el estacionamiento.

.

.

–Hai, le sigo Kurenai sama. Disculpe, podría pedirle un favor? .

–Por supuesto Hinata, pídeme lo que desees– Responde Kurenai.

.

.

– Me gustaría saber si en la escuela a la que asistiré hay grupo de gimnasia artística y música, de no ser así me gustaría asistir a una academia, pero quiero pedirle que no le comente a mi padre. – Kurenai voltea y la ve sorprendida, sin embargo sonríe pues no puede evitar ver en Hinata a su vieja amiga.

– Si Hinata chan no te preocupes guardare tu secreto, incluso aquí hay sitios donde puedes ir a cantar y no me refiero a karaokes sino sitios donde hay escenarios y la gente sube toma alguno de los instrumentos y toca o canta, es divertido, obviamente te acompañaría– Hinata abre sus ojos desmesuradamente, no pensó que ese tipo de sitios pudiera encontrar en ese sitio nuevo para ella.

–Que felicidad! Creo que después de todo no estará tan mal este lugar– Sin darse cuenta arriban a la casa de kurenai, es una vivienda no muy amplia pero confortable y con todo lo necesario.

–Bienvenida Hinata, este será tu nuevo hogar, tu recamara está en la planta de arriba, descansa un rato para que bajes a comer– Hinata está encantada, después de todo en su antigua casa en Japón a pesar de tener a sus dos hermanos siempre se sintió tan sola debido a las dimensiones de esta y la frialdad que se respiraba en aquel ambiente.

.

.

– Enseguida bajo Kurenai sama– Kurenai sonríe –adelante pequeña tárdate lo que necesites–

Kurenai y Hinata comen y platican durante mucho rato, tras un buen rato se hace tarde, cada una se despide y van a dormir, Hinata se recuesta en su cama y pronto queda dormida, sin embargo tras un largo rato vuelve a tener ese sueño, ahí está ese chico de cabello castaño y ojos casi blancos luchando contra ella, siente que morirá pero algunas personas le detienen, curioso ahora mismo reconoce a una de ellas es Kurenai, jamás había analizado que ella estaba en ese sueño, por alguna razón eso le da un poco de tranquilidad, sin embargo no puede dormir, así que decide hacer un poco de meditación y mientras lo hace de pronto está el ahí de nuevo.

.

.

–Hinata sama, sea feliz, no se angustie por mí, mi vida le pertenece, y por ser así muero feliz sabiendo que con ello usted será feliz con la persona que ama. Hinata abre los ojos con esa sensación de angustia, es imposible que duerma, se deja caer en su cama intenta cerrar los ojos mientras respira profundo sostiene la respiración por diez tiempos y la suelta en otros diez, después de 10 minutos parece ser que al fin logra dormir. Es de mañana son las 6:30 el despertador suena y Hinata se despierta sobresaltada.

.

.

–Rayos es tardísimo! No llegare a tiempo.–

Abajo, ya la espera Kurenai con una risilla de burla. –así que se te pegaron las cobijas Hinata chan, jaja así era tu madre, vamos, es tu primer día de clases no puedes llegar tarde.

.

Por el camino una motocicleta Harley Davidson les rebasa, sobre ella va un chico con casco chamarra negra de piel y vaqueros de mezclilla, Hinata puede ver que el viento ondea su cabello largo y castaño, no puede evitar sentir un vuelco en el estómago, no sabe porque siente que lo ha visto antes, aun cuando no puede ver su cara por el casco, el chico no parece haberla visto va muy concentrado en el camino, así que ella también decide distraerse con otra cosa.

.

–Disculpa Kurenai, puedo hacerle una Pregunta.

–Si dime pequeña.

–¿Como es la gente que va a esa escuela?

.

–Bueno pues hay de todo un poco, como te imaginaras es uno de los sitios más exclusivos, de hecho ahí estudiamos tu madre y yo siendo muy jóvenes y te sorprenderá saber que seré tu maestra también, o es que no te lo había dicho? Jajaja –

.

–Kurenai sama, ¿Porque guardo eso hasta este momento?

.

– A veces me gustan las sorpresas pequeña, no te preocupes cualquier cosa podrás consultarme, no estarás sola. Hinata siente como unas lágrimas se derraman por sus ojos.

.

–Gracias Kurenai sama.

.

–No te preocupes, pues bueno, hemos llegado, ven te acompaño a tu salón, si abres esta carpeta se encuentran todos los datos necesarios, un mapa del plantel así como tus clases, como ves tuve que asignarte la retícula que tu padre pidió, perooo, también te inscribí en la optativa de música y gimnasia. Hinata sonríe, y abraza a kurena.

.

.

—gracias kurenai sama, soy muy feliz!

.

– De que pequeña, vayamos a clases. Sigue el mapa.

Hinata, está checando sus notas así como el mapa cuando siente que topa con algo, levanta su cabeza.

.

–Oh disculpe, no fue intencional (expresa en perfecto francés). – ahí está el, el chico de su sueño o pesadilla quien la ve con una cara de sorpresa al igual que ella, por lo que al mismo tiempo

.

– Eres tú!, ¿quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

.

–Porque es que…–

Súbitamente se ven interrumpidos por la campana que señala el ingreso a clases, todos corren a los lados intentando llegar a su salón, por lo que se ven siendo alejados por un mar de estudiantes, así que optan por buscar su salón cada uno. Mientras camina Neji no puede evitar pensar

—Así que de verdad existes, eres más hermosa de lo que soñé, tengo que saber quién eres y porque te sueño– Dijo para si el Hyuga

.

De igual manera Hinata pensaba en lo mismo.

.

– Cómo es que él está aquí? Creí que era un sueño, es tan guapo, es altísimo sus rasgos son muy finos, no es completamente asiático como yo pero tampoco es del todo sajon, esto es extraño tengo esa sensación de angustia de nuevo, ese miedo de perder algo que no debo perder.

.

– No es un chico convencional. Piensa Hinata, definitivamente no lo es, tengo que saber quién es no puede pasar un solo día sin que lo sepa.

.

Así cada uno arriba a su salón de clases, Hinata es presentada al resto de sus compañeros, al fondo se ve una rubia ojiazul que le hace una señal.

.

–Ey aquí, aquí hay un sitio. Hinata asiente con la cabeza y se sienta.

.

– Hola mi nombre es Hino Ladewig y el tuyo es?.

.

– Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga. Responde tímida la oji perla. Ino se sorprende al escuchar su apellido, te apellidas igual que mi primo Neji, será que tienen ancestros en común?, sabes nuestro bisabuelo era japonés y es una larga historia, Hinata siente que la chica es un poco extraña pero le parece graciosa, siente que ha encontrado a una buena nueva amiga, súbitamente se ven interrumpidas por el profesor Hatake que las ha pillado platicando.

.

– A ver chicas, deben enfocarse en lo que hablamos, señorita Kyuuga lea la pagina 6 de su libro de derecho mercantil por favor.

.

.

–Oui, profeseur, desolé pour la distraction. Así pasan las horas y su horario marca que es momento de ir a clases de gimnasia, situación que hace muy feliz a Hinata.

–al fin!

Ino voltea y la ve

.

.

–¿Qué te pasa Hinata?, porque tan feliz, me has asustado.

– Perdona Hino chan, es solo que me gusta mucho esa clase, al igual que la música.

– Ah sí? Que curioso, a mi primo Neji también, por lo que veo te llevarías bastante bien con el, aunque es un poco raro, casi no habla mucho, a veces siento que no es de este mundo, actúa como esos samuráis de la época antigua, es demasiado cortes se toma muy en serio todo.

–Me hablas mucho de ese Neji tengo curiosidad por conocerle. Contesta Hinata un poco sonrojada de las mejillas.

.

–Ah si un día te invito a casa de mi abuelo igual nos reunimos los sábados con el. Bueno, yo llego hasta aquí, mi optativa es pintura jejeje el maestro es muy guapo sabes? –

.

.

Hinata ríe, en serio que esa chica es un poco boba piensa pero por alguna razón me cae muy bien. Hinata arriba al auditorio donde arriba del escenario ya esta la maestra de canto una rubia muy guapa quien toca el piano y parece estar haciendo las clasificaciones de las voces, al fondo se ven algunos chicos tomando algunos instrumentos y partituras preparándose para ensayar.

.

.

– Disculpe, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, emm es mi primer día de clases y no se que es lo que tengo que hacer. La rubia voltea a verle y dice si claro, no te preocupes espera un momento mientras evaluó que voz es este chico.

.

–Ya maestra yo soy tenor, de veras! Vera como su coro sube de nivel con mi voz magnánima, puedo hacer el tipo de vos que usted quiera incluso hacer como gato.

– Ay ya cállate jovencito, no parece que tengas 15 años, eres un fastidioso.

.

–Ay abuela ya clasifícameeee!, te digo que en la secundaria era tenor– Insiste el rubio.

.

– ¿A quien le llamas abuela, niñato? – Pregunta la maestra dando un zape al rubio.

.

–Pues si eres tenor. Le responde la rubia–tiene a que admitir Tsunade con cara de pff parece que no es tan tonto este niñato después de todo.

.

.

–Pero no resisto que un jovenzuelo se me quiera subir a las barbas así que no me colmes la presencia, baja ya y ve con los tenores a que te entreguen tus partituras para tenor- Termina por decir la maestra con una cara de fastidio y dándose masaje en la cien.

.

.

Hinata ríe, le parece un tanto simpático el rubio y por alguna razón siente que lo ha visto de algún lado, hasta que cae en la cuenta que es el mismo del sueño, y le resulta simpático.

.

.

–jovencita, es tu turno. Interrumpe sus pensamientos la maestra de música. –si maestra, voy. –veamos tocare esta escala veamos hasta donde está tu rango vocal. Asi la maestra de canto comienza la prueba, de la cual está muy sorprendida Hinata tiene un rango vocal amplio tanto de soprano de coloratura como de mezzo.

.

.

–Bien, parece que eres soprano, sin embargo tus graves están muy bien he. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsunade Senju–Dijo la mayor extendiendo la mano a la Hyuuga, quien se ve sorprendida al escuchar el apellido de su nueva maestra de música.

.

.

–¿Es usted japonesa? – Pregunta Hinata muy sorprendida.

.

–Si por parte de mi padre, aunque la mayor parte de mi vida la he vivido aquí, también hablo japonés muy fluidamente.

.

.

.

–Que bien. Responde Hinata muy emocionada de ver que hay más personas con las que siente una conexión.

–Bueno te pido que vayas como mi auxiliar la maestra Shizune ella te dará tus partituras de soprano aunque creo que estoy pensando en otorgarte algunas arias de solista.

.

.

–De verdad? Me haría muy feliz! – Tsunade sonríe.

.

.

–Por supuesto que es en serio, yo no bromeo con esto. Hinata sonríe y se dirige a donde la maestra Shizune, quien la espera con las partituras en mano para soprano. – excelente trabajo jovencita, a veces la música puede sorprendernos, las apariencias engañan luces como una chica muy tímida sin embargo en el escenario te ves muy libre.

.

– Hai, muchas gracias! Shizune san.

.

.

–De nada. –Responde la mayor, y hubiera dicho algo más cuando escucharon que Tsunade llama a Hinata.

.

–Oye Hyuuga, podrías venir aquí, Shizune te entrego unas partituras del Aria Caro mio ben? –Pregunta la rubia.

.

.

– Si Tsunade sama. –Respondió la oji perla

.

– ven entonces, la conoces supongo–Dijo la mayor haciendo

.

–Sí, la he practicado en Japón alguna vez en mis clases de canto– contesta emocionada la peli azul

.

.

– Perfecto, veamos. Comienza a tocar los primeros acordes y Hinata se siente muy feliz. Cierra los ojos y comienza a cantar:

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Caro mio ben / Mi querido bien**_

 _ **Credimi almen / Créeme al menos**_

 _ **Senza di ti / sin ti**_

 _ **Languishe il core / el corazón languidece,**_

 _ **il tuo fedel/ tu fiel**_

 _ **So spira ognor/ siempre suspira**_

 _ **Cesa crudel/ cesa cruel**_

 ** _Tanto rigor/ tanto rigor_**

En ese momento todos en el auditorio detienen sus actividades, ella canta bastante bien. Neji arriba al lugar justo en ese momento y no puede dejar de verla ni oírla.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Kishimoto Masashi. La idea surgió a partir de que regrese a ver Naruto, hace años que deje de verla y cuando regreso me entero que Neji ha muerto, no podía creerlo, el era mi personaje favorito, y aunque parezca o sea tonto me pareció una muerte injusta para el, por lo que decidí otorgarle dentro de mi historia una nueva oportunidad de vida sin mover la historia, nuevamente sin mas preámbulos espero que sea de su agrado, me ha dado por escribir bastante, se que al colocarla aquí la critica podría llegar a ser dura, sin embargo estoy dispuesta a leer sus sugerencias, debo aclarar que es el primer fanfic que subo a la plataforma, de hecho ni conocía que hubiese estos sitios de interés ni tampoco tenia idea de como hacer uno, por favor les pido paciencia por los errores que pueda tener.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata comienza a cantar el Aria Caro mio Ben de Giuseppe Giordani, justo cuando Neji arriba al auditorio para su clase común (en dicho taller o clase los alumnos de todos los grupos se reúnen) de Música, frente a el se encuentra la misma chica de la mañana y de sus sueños recurrentes y no puede apartar sus ojos de ella, mientras un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Ino sorprende a su primo

-Neji, verdad que canta hermoso? Pregunta Ino, sacando a Neji de su embelesamiento.

-Si, la verdad si… responde Neji aturdido. –Es muy bonita también verdad? Ino golpea ligeramente a su primo con el codo .

-Si, mucho. Responde el castaño.

-Porque no la invitas a salir? quieres que te la presente? Inquiere Ino

-Si, debería.. que? Ah Ino eres tu?

-Se llama Hinata hee

\- Hinata, se llama Hinata? Voltea Neji a ver a Ino abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, al escuchar el nombre, mientras un hueco se forma en su estomago.

-jaja si ay! Primito se ve que te ha gustado mucho no?

-emm no, no es para tanto. Responde Neji haciendo un esfuerzo por mostrar indiferencia ante su prima Ino.

-No te hagas el bobo Neji, vi perfectamente como la estabas viendo, nunca te he conocido una relación seria, siempre rodeado de tus "grupies" pero nunca has hecho caso a ninguna. –Si no estuviera viendo tu cara hace un rato mientras la veías no lo hubiera creído, "el inalcanzable Neji", al que parece no le gustan las personas jajaja! Ino lanza una carcajada sonora, lo que no le hace mucha gracia a Ino y con su característico sentido del humor acido y sarcástico solo atina a decir.

-Compra una alcancía y guárdate tus comentarios Ino, no me interesa escucharlos. Responde Neji con un dejo de fastidio.

-Pues me da gusto, ya era hora verte interesado por una chica, ella es mi amiga, y estaba pensando seriamente en presentártela, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que mereciera salir con un patán como tu! Grita Ino mientras Neji abandona la sala. –Ey tu eres un grosero no me dejes hablando sola! Neji cabeza hueca!

-Que sucede aquí?, grita la maestra Tsunade molesta quien ha cesado de tocar el piano. –Porque siempre son los Hyuuga los que arman alboroto en esta clase? –Ino el Hyuuga podrá ser tu segundo apellido al igual que el de Naruto pero aun así siguen siendo unos problemáticos. Hinata está presenciando la escena aun sobre el escenario mientras con una sonrisa piensa. –Neji, se llama Neji, nunca pensé verlo de nuevo tan pronto, al parecer como pensé no paso de hoy en saber su nombre.

Tsunade voltea a ver a Hinata. –Tu niña eres una jovencita con una vos muy hermosa y se ve que eres buena chica, ten cuidado con quien te juntas, esos Hyuuga, no se te vaya a pegar lo escandaloso de Naruto o Ino, o en todo caso la prepotencia de Neji, he de decir que este último posee mucho talento pero su actitud es poco cooperativa, en fin! Voy a incluirte en mi próxima puesta en escena que se estrenara en el próximo festival, que te parece? Te gustaría ser Julieta?

Hinata se sonroja y comienza a hacer ese movimiento con sus dedos que no sabe porque siempre que se pone nerviosa hace y causa cierto stress en quienes la rodean. **–Etto, hai, si, si acepto!** Responde con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras piensa **. -Esto es maravilloso al fin podre hacer lo que tanto amo, padre ojala pudieras verme y comprender que esto es lo que amo, me esforzare al máximo, estoy segura que pronto podre demostrarte que esto es para lo que he nacido-**

Neji había salido fuera del auditorio un tanto contrariado, no sabia como reaccionar con lo que había visto y escuchado, aunado a lo irritante que a veces podría ser su prima Ino, era claro que le quería mucho pero a veces la sentía metiche e insoportable. El chico era una persona poco sociable, el único momento donde se sentía mas el mismo era sobre un escenario, quienes le veían cantar y tocar su guitarra coincidían que su mirada cambiaba por una mas alegre, su seriedad quedaba hecha a un lado, era como si emanara una luz que terminaba contagiando a todos, por eso al ver y escuchar a Hinata cantar sintió una conexión mayor con ella, sin embargo tras lo que pudiera parecer ya pesar de que tenia un buen grupo de seguidoras a las que Ino llamaba grupies, nunca alguna de ellas había conseguido sacar de el una risa por lo que su halo misterioso les atraía mas, era como un circulo sin fin, un chico guapo, millonario y talentoso con una personalidad fría llamaba su atención por lo que se acercaban el las ignoraba o rechazaba y su interés por el crecía, lo que a su vez causaba mas fastidio en el y por ende ellas se entusiasmaban y así sucesivamente.

Mientras tanto Hinata caminaba de regreso a casa sola, Kurenai había tenido que quedarse en la escuela por mas tiempo por ser el primer día de clases tenia que acudir a la sala de maestros para una reunión. Estaba esperando el autobús tal como le había dicho su tutora, mientras esperaba recordó los dos encuentros con Neji y no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas como dos pequeñas brazas ardientes.

 **–Quien eres Neji Hyuuga? Y porque siento que te conozco de algún sitio? De hecho porque es que he soñado contigo sin conocerte, a veces me produce angustia pensar en ti, mas bien siempre que lo hago siento esa opresión en el pecho, pero porque?.**

Pronto Hinata tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos a un lado porque el autobús que estaba esperando arribo a la parada, Hinata sube al autobús, en un lugar estaba Naruto quien al verla exclama.

- **Hinata chan! Aquí, aquí! Siéntate conmigo esta vacio este asiento.** Naruto abanicaba sus manos mientras hacia muchos gestos que estaban llamando la atención de todos en el autobús, Hinata reía de manera discreta, toma el lugar a un lado de Naruto mientras pensaba vaya que este chico es gracioso.

 **–Hola Naruto Kun, no esperaba verte en el autobús. ¿no se supone que tienes un auto?** Pregunta Hinata.

Naruto sonríe -E **mm si lo que sucede es que en la mañana llegue tarde por lo que el guardia de la entrada no me dejaba pasar y cerro el portón justo cuando iba llegando por lo que acelere y estampe el auto contra el cancel, hubieras visto todos aplaudieron, sabes? Ese tipo es un chocante siempre esta fastidiando a todo mundo con su llegaste un minuto tarde no puedes pasar, solo era un jodido minuto, vi con que cara de satisfacción me cerró la puerta, así que creí necesario darle una lección, lo malo es que retuvieron mi auto y mandaron llamar a mi padre je, poco me duro el gusto, creo que estaré castigado hasta el año que viene.**

Hinata rie sin poder ocultarlo. **–Jajaja ay naruto Kun! Eres muy gracioso jamás pensé que tuvieses esas ocurrencias, sin embargo creo que deberías ser más cuidadoso, sabes hay tanta gente que no tiene ni siquiera un pan que llevarse a la boca y tu estrellando autos, sabes que con el costo de tu auto podrías haber alimentado a una familia por un mes?.**

Naruto voltea a verla arqueando una ceja **–Es en serio Hinata chan? Sonaste igual que mi madre, cuantos años dices que tienes?**

Hinata se sonroja - **Quince tengo quince**. Respondiendo con cierta molestia que supo disimular.

 **-ahh cierto vienes de Japón, lo había olvidado allá son muy ortodoxos con eso de la educación y los buenos modales.** Responde Naruto con un dejo de fastidio en su vos.

- **No es eso Naruto Kun, es solo que dudo que alguien hubiese pensado en estampar un auto por una razón carente de valor, supongo que tu anhelo por demostrar que tu razón era la correcta optaste por una acción no tan coherente.** Expreso Hinata con un ligero rubor de pena en su rostro.

- **Nahhh no puede ser ahora sonaste como mi primo Neji, el y sus reflexiones de vida oh si, yo el gran Neji Hyuuga el mejor de todos los guitarristas y vocalistas del mundo véanme soy guapo alto y atractivo, por eso rechazo a todas las chicas que se me acercan! Ay si Me siento mejor que todos!**

- **Neji? El chico de la mañana?** Pregunta Hinata

 **-Ay no me digas que a ti también te gusto? No es justo se queda con todas las que se acercan después de nuestros conciertos! No se vale**! Responde Naruto con cierto toque de envidia.

Hinata lo voltea a ver con una risilla ahogada, para ella es una novedad conocer a alguien como Naruto, después de todo tenia razón en Japón las personas poseen una educación muy diferente y sobre todo estricta. – **Pero es que Neji kun es un mujeriego?**

Bah! Si claro, arrasa con todo lo que tenga faldas, no, la verdad es que las chicas se derriten por el y a los demás del grupo ni nos hacen caso, lo típico ay Naruto Kun eres simpático eres taaan gracioso, ni que no supiera que lo chistoso es pariente de lo feo, duh!

-Que dices Naruto kun, no eres feo. Responde Hinata con un sonrojo muy fuerte en sus mejillas, intentando levantar el animo de Naruto, Naruto no le parecía un chico nada feo pero si muy cómico aunque un poco atolondrado y era eso lo que consideraba su principal atractivo, el sentido del humor con el que tomaba las cosas, sinceramente se sentía bastante agusto con el.

- **Oh vaya esa es mi parada, Naruto kun, debo bajar, fue un gusto saludarte, nos vemos mañana! Au revoir!**

 **-oh si claro! Nos vemos! Cuídate mucho Hinata chaaan!** Naruto asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla. –Hinata chan saldrías conmigo al cine el miércoles?

 **-** He? No te escucho.

-Que si salen conmigo al cineeeee!

-Te veo mañana Naruto kun! Hinata atino a despedirse sin escuchar del todo bien a Naruto.

Hinada camina un poco mas hasta que llega a la casa de Kurenai, cuando va a sacar las llaves para entrar se da cuenta que olvido pedírselas a Kurenai e incluso la misma Kurenai con lo liada que estaba olvido entregarle el duplicado en la mañana.

-Rayos! Que voy a hacer? Sentarme? No puedo hacer nada, y kurenai sama no llegara hasta las 7! Me pregunto si habrá algún café o biblioteca por aquí cerca u.u! que contrariedad! Bueno caminare un poco no creo que pase nada si lo hago.

Así que Hinata camina unas cuadras mas y en su camino encuentra una cafetería muy particular que llama su atención así que decide entrar, al frente hay un pequeño escenario tal como se lo había comentado Kurenai el dia que llego. Sorpresivamente una mujer mayor se acerca a ella y la interroga.

-Vienes por lo del anuncio?

-Anuncio? Que anuncio? Responde un tanto contrariada

-Este anuncio señala la mujer

"Se busca mesera para medio tiempo"

-Bueno yo, mmm si, si me interesa podría explicarme de que se trata.

\- De que se trata? Pues de servir mesas, ayudar en la cocina, cosas sencillas! De que otra cosa podría tratarse.

-hai, me refiero al horario.

-oh si seria de 2:30 a 6:30 o 7 depende que tanto trabajo haya, me interesa que sean estudiantes, que edad tienes jovencita?

-etto.. 16 tengo 16 años

-Vaya, bueno pero necesitare una autorización de tu tutor para poder darte el empleo, se ve que eres una chica muy responsable.

-Podria empezar ahora mismo?

-Claro, solo quiero comentarte que los viernes y sabados saldrías a las 8 pm , aun asi te interesa?

-Hai, si, me interesa.

-La paga no es muy alta pero si tu servicio es bueno algunos clientes suelen dejar un extra en la propina así que si haces un buen trabajo te ira bien.

-Perfecto!

-Bien, ven conmigo. Ambas se dirigen tras la barra, y la dueña le entrega un pequeño mandil. –aquí tienes jovencita, como ves ahora mismo no hay muchos clientes, estas son tus comandas, sabes como llenarlas?

-no pero puedo darme una idea. Sonríe Hinata.

-Bien te explico rápidamente. En la primera columna colocas el nombre de los productos, ojo cada uno tiene un clave al principio te costara trabajo porque no sabes cual es cual en la segunda la cantidad, por ejemplo si es un Te de Limón seria Li1 y en cantidad seria 1, ves que sencillo?

-Hai. Responde Hinata.

Hinata nunca en su vida ha trabajado pero siente que es una buena oportunidad la que se le presenta, el poder demostrarse así misma que puede ser independiente, ganar su propio dinero sabe que lo que le ofrece la dueña por semana no es ni la mitad de lo que gasta en una blusa sencilla, súbitamente sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando un cliente arriba, la dueña le hace una seña de ir a atender a la persona que ha llegado. Hinata se dirige a la mesa.

-Bonjour! Que puedo hacer por usted?

-Muchas cosas jejeje reponde uno delos dos ocupantes.

Hinata finge no percatarse, una de las cosas que detesta son los flirteos ridículos, de hecho es algo que le sucede seguido sobre todo con los extranjeros, ello se debe a su busto copa D, y a su bella silueta.

-Jeje solo bromeo linda, a mi un americano y para ti Neji?

-Un capuccino esta bien, gracias.

-Neji? Sera el primo de Naruto kun e Ino chan? Se pregunto Hinata. –Hai, enseguida.

Neji dirije una mirada molesta a su acompañante. –tienes que ser tan molesto con las chicas?

-Eso dices tu porque siempre están tras tuyo pero los demás tenemos que hacer nuestro esfuerzo, la chica es linda y ya viste que figura tiene?

-No, no la vi, no la paso viendo chicas.

\- Caray Neji, que delicado eres, a veces me pregunto si..

-Que? Que quieres decirme? Saldrás con alguna de tus idioteces?

Justo en ese momento Hinata llega con las dos tazas de café. – Aquí tiene su café, Neji voltea al mismo tiempo que ella pensaba entregarle el café asi que lo derrama sobre Neji.

-Arghh fíjese lo que hace tonta!

-Desolé mesieur! Que vergüenza discúlpeme por favor! Hinata comienza a derramar algunas lagrimas, Neji siente pena por ella e intenta calmarla. –Esta bien no paso nada. Responde tratando de mantener la calma. –Yo lo siento, hoy es mi primer día y… - dije que esta bien. Ella intenta secarle con una toallita de tela traía consigo. – Etto yo le conozco, usted es primo de Ino chan no es así?, que pena con usted.

-Si es mi prima. Contesta Neji con una vos neutra. –Hinata, no es cierto?

-Hai, y usted es Neji, mucho gusto, que pena las circunstancias en las que nos conocemos. Hinata siente sus mejillas tibias.

-Si, supongo que si. Hinata…

-Si?

-No nada, no es nada. Podría traerme otro capuccino por favor?

-Oh emm si que pena, je ahora mismo se lo preparo, permítame un momento.

Hinata se dirige hacia la barra donde se encuentra con la dueña, quien le pregunta que sucedió. -Que sucedió?

-Yo, derrame el café sobre el joven de cabello largo.

-ay Dios, niña no sabes quien es el?

-No, no se quien es? Se que se llama Neji Hyuuga.

-Exactamente el hijo de un prominente empresario, el chico tiene un carácter complicado, sin embargo cuando el toca los fines de semana en el café este se llena debido a sus seguidores. En fin, no te dijo nada mas dijo algo sobre el café?

-No, solo se molesto un poco al principio, después solo me pidió otro capuccino.

-Vaya que raro, generalmente no es tan amable. Ay niña ten mas cuidado.

-Yo lo siento mucho. Responde Hinata inclinando la cabeza.

-Vale, ya esta bien afortunadamente no paso a mayores.

Hinata termina de hacer el capuccino de Neji y se dirige nuevamente a la mesa a entregarlo. –Aquí tiene señor.

Neji voltea a verla conteniendo la risa. –No me digas señor, ya sabes como me llama soy Neji asi que dime asi Neji.

-Hai, Neji kun.

-Neji kun? Que es eso del Kun? Me llamo Neji solamente.

-Lo siento. Es solo que..

-je esta bien se del porque del kun, asi que no hay problema. Dime como gustes.

-Hai, me retiro por el momento si usted necesitara algo mas le pido me lo haga saber.

-Si claro

Su compañero voltea a verlo asombrado.-Vaya, lo veo y no lo creo, parece que te gusto la chica eh?, tu siendo amable con alguien?

-Eso a ti no te importa. Contesta Neji.

-Bua! Mejor me callo, contigo no se puede Neji.-Bien a todo esto ya tienes la lista de las canciones que cantaremos el sábado?

-Si, la tengo, oye Kiba, que te parecería incluir una vos femenina al grupo?

-Vos femenina? Pff de que hablas? Como porque o que?

\- Es solo que hoy escuche a a una chica con una vos lirica impresionante

-Lirica? Osea operística? Estas bromeando? Y para que necesitamos una vos de esas en el grupo?

-No lo se, he estado teniendo unas ideas sobre nuevas canciones, hasta ahora hemos ensayado algunos covers creo que sería interesante incluir música con dos voces, algo de Lacuna coil o Tristania no crees?

-Tristania? Lacuna? Estas bromeando? Tan buena es?

-Si, es demasiado buena, si te dijera quien es no lo creerías.

-La conozco?

-De hecho acaba de servirnos el café

-Estas de broma la mesera?

-Si, la mesera.

-Ah ya caigo, en serio te gusto la meserita Neji wow no crei vivir para verlo.

-No seas idiota Kiba! Conoces que soy estricto con la música y en general con todo lo que hago, no suelo mezclar idioteces.

\- Si ya se la prueba esta en que Naruto esta tocando con nosotros a pesar de que a veces no toleras sus pelotudeces. Responde Kiba

-Así es, a veces no soporto sus tonterías, pero es buen músico. Responde Neji dejando escapar un suspiro como de las cosas que hay que aguantar, paciencia Neji, pero el suspiro no era solo por Naruto sino también por Kiba. Entonces este ultimo hace una señal a Hinata. –Oye tu ven!

-Hai, digame.

-Sientate por favor.

-Yo no puedo estoy en medio de mi trabajo y es mi primer dia, ya bastante hice con derramar el café sobre Neji kun. Vale vale. Neji interrumpe a Kiba. –Bien me gustaría que hablaramos un momento no se si podamos hacerlo cuando salgas?

-Etto, si claro

-Vale, igual te acompañamos a tu casa.

-Oh bueno esta cerca, pero gracias. Hay algo mas que deseen ordenar.

-Si claro a mi me gustaría un chees cake de fresa por favor y tu Neji, yo estoy bien gracias.

-Hai, enseguida. Asiente Hinata y se retira por lo que le pido Kiba.

-Disimula algo Neji jajajaja. Bromea Kiba.

-No se de que hablas. Responde Neji perdiendo la paciencia un poco.

-Ya ya vale, estoy bromeando. Pero en serio la chica esta canta bien?

-Ya te dije que si.

-Vale,vale, pues habrá que verlo estamos a Lunes crees que se aprenda las canciones para el viernes? Además podrá ensayar? Si trabaja aquí digo.

-Kiba quieres callarte de una vez?, en un rato mas lo veremos. Neji voltea a ver a Kiba con cara de fastidio.

Y asi se hacen las 6:30 ese dia no hubo muchos clientes en el café por la señora Morin, le dice a Hinata que puede retirarse.

-Muchas gracias señora Morin.

-De que pequeña, te espero mañana y la carta de permiso de tu tutor tambien entendido?

-Hai, hasta mañana.

Neji y Kiba ya esperan a Hinata fuera de la cafetería. –Ey aquí estamos Hina chan! Grita Kiba haciendo una señal con la mano, por lo que Hinata se acerca.

-Si díganme de que querían hablar conmigo?

-Bien, a media mañana te escuche cantar un aria en la escuela, y debo decirte que tienes una vos bastante aceptable.

-Hai, arigato, Neji kun. Agradezco sus palabras, me han dicho que usted tambien es un excelente cantante y músico. Pero me ha esperado para decirme eso?

-No, emm, la cosa es

Kiba interrumpe a Neji ya dile Neji! –Si Hinata, veras nosotros tenemos pensado componer un cd hecho ya van algunas maquetas grabadas, sin embargo pese a ello seguimos cantando algunos covers que nos permitan foguearnos en escenario mientras sacamos nuestra música, la cosa es que buscamos una vocalista mujer ademas de la vos de Neji, no se opines, te gustaría unirte?

-Yo unirme a su grupo?

-Etto…no lo se pero los ensayos como nos acomodaríamos? Neji interrumpe esta vez dado que Kiba le había interrumpido antes.

-Bien este viernes tocaremos aquí, podrías preparar algunas canciones?

-Yo? Este viernes? Responde Hinata.-pero de que canciones se tratan? No se si pueda. Que genero es?

-Bien, esta es la lista. Analizala si quieres puedes decirme mañana, tenemos taller a ultima hora de nuevo.

Hinata observa la lista conoce casi todas las canciones de la lista, sonríe a ver que tienen gustos similares, quien podría pensar que bajo esa apariencia de chica timida sus gustos musicales tambien incluyeran la misma música que a Neji gustaba.

-Me gusta Delain responde Hinata, tambien After forever, Lacuna Coil suena bien y tambien Tristania. Conozco las canciones, sonríe.

-Perfecto. Neji sonríe.-Por cierto gustas que te acompañemos a tu casa?

-No, no se preocupen vivo cerca a un par de cuadras de aquí. Contesta Hinata sonriente. –Te parece si durante la clase de música ensayamos un rato Neji kun? Aunque no se si sea posible.

Hinata se despide y comienza a caminar. Neji voltea a ver a Kiba y le entrega las llaves de su motocicleta. – Te la encargo creo que hoy caminare un rato.

-Lo dices en serio? Yeii! Que genial! Oye pero tu en que te iras? Pregunta Kiba.

-Creo que en Autobus o a pie je.

Neji comienza a seguir a Hinata a una distancia prudente, supone que al ser nueva aun no conoce bien la ciudad lo cual no se equivoca, la pobre Hinata se ha metido en unas calles poco confiables. –Eres un caso Hinata, piensa Neji, cuando ve a unos tipos con apariencia desagradable acercarse a Hinata.

-Hola preciosa, porque tan sola? Dice uno de ellos, uno le toma el cabello y el otro el brazo, Neji acelera el paso pensando en rescatar a la chica en aprietos, lo que no puede creer es que en un santiamén Hinata a logrado librarse de sus atacantes de un salto golpeándolos de una manera que parecería sutil pero los ha dejado en el suelo, dejando a Neji boca abierto.

-Vaya recuerdame no hacerte enojar Hinata chan. No sabia que ademas de cantar tambien supieses pelear. Eres una cajita de sorpresas. Comenta Neji.

-Yo, bueno, es solo que mi padre siempre insistió que debía practicar artes marciales. contesto Hinata. – aunque utilizar la violencia no es algo de mi agrado, sin embargo no pude evitarlo. Luego voltea a ver a Neji a los ojos, Neji kun creo que me he perdido je

-Si ya veo, quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Hai, esta es la dirección. Hinata extiende un pequeño papel a Neji.

-Si, por lo que veo esta a un par de cuadras pero para el otro lado Hinata chan. Neji comienza a reír por lo que Hinata se pone totalmente roja.

-Neji kun, no es gracioso. Responde Hinata muy apenada

-Lo siento es solo que, no nada olvídalo, discúlpame. Tras la explosión de risa Neji regresa a su cara seria habitual. –Te acompaño Hinata, no hay nada de que avergonzarse je.

-Gracias Neji kun.

Y así emprenden el camino a casa de Hinata, durante el trayecto ambos permanecieron serios y un tanto nerviosos. –Neji kun, yo puedo preguntarte algo?. –Dime Hinata. –Etto, bueno, sabes yo, yo siento como si te conozco de otra parte, no se si tu lo has sentido.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! no había podido acomodar esto, por lo que había creado otro archivo, ahora ya estoy un poco mas familiarizada con esta plataforma y pude acomodar los capítulos aquí.

.

Comentario: Bueno, antes que todo quiero comentar que este es mi primero fanfic, y aunque unas amigas del club NejiHina han intentado ayudarme u.u creo que aun no logro plasmar de manera correcta por lo que les pido disculpas, sin mas he aquí el tercer capítulo. Aclaraciones: En algunas secciones de los capítulos anteriores escribí Hino en lugar de Ino, de aquí en delante será Ino como debe ser, en cuanto al nombre del padre de Neji tiene dos nombres en esta historia como se dieron cuenta, sin embargo para evitar confusiones de aquí en delante solo le llamaremos Hizashi.

.

Y bueno, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto, este fanfic fue creado con la intensión de crear una historia donde mi personaje favorito Neji tenga una nueva oportunidad, la oportunidad de ser feliz como se merece.

 _"_ _Nada ocurre ni antes ni después, todo es a su tiempo, no intentes acelerar el proceso, lo que es para ti siempre sera…."_

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 **Capitulo III**

Neji abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, ¿era posible que Hinata tuviera los mismos sueños que el? quiso responder pero Kurenai les interrumpió.

.

— Buenas noches Kuranai sensei— Saludó el castaño con una breve reverencia, por lo que Hinata giro su cabeza hacia su amiga y tutora.

.

— **Kuranai sama, etto, yo olvide pedirle mis llaves, de hecho necesito comentar con usted un par de cosas** — Dijo Hinata mientras inclinaba su cabeza nerviosa y hacia esos ademanes propios de ella con sus dos dedos.

.

 **—** **Claro Hinata, pasa. Neji gustas pasar**? — Dijo Kurenai mientras volteaba a ver a Neji con una sonrisa.

.

—Le agradezco sensei, pero temo que eso no es posible debo llamar a Kiba, le deje las llaves de mi motocicleta y ahora que lo pienso no se si al final se halla ido a su casa.

.

— **Muy bien Neji. Hinata, vamos entra** — Dijo Kurenai mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda de Hinata indicándole que debía entrar.

.

En ese momento vino como un relámpago a la mente de Neji y recordó que no había respondido a la pregunta que Hinata le había hecho antes de que llegara Kurenai a interrumpirles.

.

— _Hinata sama…_ — dijo Neji, sin entender porque había utilizado el sama para referirse a ella. Por lo que Hinata por un motivo desconocido giro su cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa respondiendo.

.

— **Si nii-san?**

— ** _Si_** — Contesto Neji, viendo a Hinata a los ojos.

— ** _Si? que, nii-san?_** Pregunto Hinata intrigada, al parecer había olvidado la pregunta que había hecho a Neji.

—Si, a lo que preguntaste hace un momento— Respondió el castaño, mientras se preguntaba porque le había llamado Neji Nii-san.

—Hai, entiendo— Hinata asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreírle aunque por dentro estaba un poco aturdida.

Iba a preguntar mas pero fue interrumpida cuando Kurenai toco el hombro interrumpiendo el trance en el que se encontraba.

.

— **Hina chan, que sucede—** pregunto su tutora.

—Hai, Nada, todo bien, tiene razón, vayamos pronto Neji kun— Hinata asintió con la cabeza a manera de despedida .

— Te veo mañana en la escuela? Neji kun?

— **Claro**. Respondió Neji con una sonrisa y despidiéndose de ella.

.

Ya dentro de la casa Kurenai se acercó a Hinata. — que fue eso que acabo de presenciar, no sabía que fueras tan amiga de Neji, acaso ya lo conocías de algún lado?

—Hai, es decir no, no lo se, tengo esa extraña sensación de conocerlo de otro lado pero no sé por qué. Respondió Hinata pensativa.

—Vaya jejeje será que en su otra vida fueron algo más. Respondió Kurenai bromeando u haciendo un timbre un tanto tétrico.

—Otra vida? Respondió Hinata aun pensativa.

Mientras tanto a unos metros de la casa de Kurenai, Neji tomo su teléfono celular mientras caminaba por la calle llamando a Kiba

—Ey! Kiba ya te fuiste o estas cerca?

—Neji? Pues no me lo vas a creer, al final me entretuve con un amigo que me encontré en la calle tienes suerte, donde andas?

—Que bien, oye sabes donde vive Kurenai sensei?

—Ah? Kurenai sensei? Y que haces por su casa?

—Larga historia, pero puedes pasar por mi

—jajaja ay Neji, si hombre, yo paso además no crees que es un poco raro que yo me llevara tu motocicleta y como para no ir por ti? Estoy ahí en cinco minutos.

Y tal cual menciono Kiba en cinco minutos estaba ahí. — **Neji, aquí estoy vámonos, te parece si primero me llevas a casa?**

— **hai, si no hay problema** — respondió el castaño quien aún se mantenía como fuera de este mundo.

—Caray Neji que te pasa, has estado raro desde que conociste a esa chica, que te sucede?

— **Eso es lo más extraño**. Respondió Neji con una cara de quien no sabe que está sucediendo

— **Que quieres decir con eso**? Pregunto Kiba mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— **De veras que estas súper raro el día de hoy amigo, ya vámonos a casa.**

Neji volteo una última vez hacia la casa de Kurenai sensei mientras se colocaba el casco y subía a la motocicleta. — **Si, vámonos** — arranco el motor, kiba se subió a la parte trasera y se fueron. En quince minutos ya habían llegado a casa de Kiba.

—Gracias amigo, te veo mañana para ver lo de los covers para dos voces, estoy seguro que quedaran de lujo! O ya tienes idea también para alguna canción propia con la vos de Hina?

—Pues si tengo algunas ideas, a ver que sucede, te veo mañana Kiba Hinata asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreírle— Dijo Neji pensativo alzando una mano para despedirse.

Después de un día tan agitado por así decirlo, Neji llego a casa, dejo su motocicleta en la cochera junto al resto de los autos de la misión Hyuga, era curioso como el podría darse el lujo de escoger cualquiera de ellos y el seguía prefiriendo su motocicleta, que vamos no era tampoco cualquier tipo de motocicleta, pero tampoco era lo que su padre esperaba que un Hyuga usara como transporte, sacudiendo su cabeza buscando hacer esos pensamientos a un lado dirigió sus pasos hacia su recamara, cuando una voz tras de el le llamo.

.

— **Como te fue en la escuela? Sigues en el club de música verdad? ¿no te dije acaso ya que olvidaras esa estúpida idea de ser "rockstar"? Cuando aprenderás a que un Hyuga debe mostrar otra imagen**?— le increpo Lori Hizashi, con un tono lleno de fastidio.

.

—Además que son esos trapos que usas? El cabello largo te lo paso porque la familia Hyuga siempre lo hemos usado así pero esas camisetas y esos pantalones rotos? Sabes que el imperio Hyuga será algún día tuyo pero con esa actitud no se sea mejor heredar todo a la beneficencia cuando muera. —

— **Has lo que creas conveniente padre** — Respondió Neji con voz indiferente.

.

Era curioso, hacia un par de años el castaño había sido todo lo contrario a ahora, pero que fue lo que hizo que Neji cambiara a esa actitud rebelde cuando antes había acatado todas las normas de su padre?

.

Las razones podrían ser varias, aunque todo comenzó la muerte de su bisabuela, Neji había tenido esa sensación de que todo lo que amaba se iba, lo abandonaba, su abuela siempre le había apoyado con la música era el lazo que había guardado con ella de manera que al morir ella su pasión por la música se vio reforzada, le hizo sentir esa enorme necesidad de enfocarse mayormente a lo que ambos compartían, no estaba peleado con el hecho de dirigir también la compañía en realidad, pero a lo anterior se agregaron una serie de incidentes, como que hacía algún tiempo había visto a su padre vio con una mujer en aquel restaurante dándose un beso, era algo que no podía perdonarle tampoco, lo que Neji no sabía era que aquello había sido una trampa que habían tendido a su padre para tomar fotografías y chantajearle.

.

— Que pasa contigo Neji? Que cambio entre nosotros? Veo tanta ira en tus ojos, pero nunca me has dicho porque, que hizo cambiar tu confianza conmigo?

— De verdad no lo sabes padre? Contesto Neji cerrando sus puños.

.

— Obviamente no, por eso te lo estoy preguntando!

.

— Te vi padre, hace dos años te vi con esa mujer! Tu la estabas besando! Su padre no supo que decir y cuando quiso explicarle que era un mal entendido, Neji ya había estaba subiendo a su recamara.

En el trayecto se encontró a su madre que iba bajando, no había alcanzado a escuchar bien toda la situación, intento tomarlo de los hombros pero Neji se zafo de su agarre. —ahora no madre, hablamos mañana—

—Pero Neji, no deberías hablarle así a tu padre, es tu padre debes respetarlo hijo mío.

—Madre no tienes idea. Mejor hablamos mañana— Respondió el castaño mientras se dirigía a su recamara.

—Pero….esta bien hijo— dijo su madre mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su hijo.

—Hizashi, cariño, por favor te pido traten de llevarse bien yo….

Hiashi Bufo molesto mientras respiraba profundo intentando calmarse, después de todo parecía entender a su hijo ahora, solo que no sabía cómo iba a acercarse y explicarle que no era lo que parecía.

.

—Vayamos a dormir cariño, mañana será otro día—

—Está bien, vayamos.

Mientras tanto Neji, ya en su habitación, intentaba relajarse mientras tomaba una ducha, súbitamente recordó las últimas palabras que intercambio con Hinata, al mismo tiempo, reflexionaba sobre ella.

.

 _—_ _Hinata, es un lindo nombre, que tienes Hinata que haces que mi corazón lata de esa forma?, nunca me había sentido así, ¿y porque tengo que soñar tanto contigo? Aun desde antes de conocerte—_

 _._

Y así paso un par de horas intentando calmar las ideas que iban en su mente hasta que se quedo dormido. Ya dentro de sus sueños una de sus pesadillas recurrentes vuelve a atormentarle.

—Ríndete, eres una débil, no se puede cambiar el destino, no vuelvas a levantarte.

—No, no lo hare, este es mi camino del ninja.

Su respiración comienza a acelerarse quiere detener esa escena pero no puede, grita pero no es escuchado, su otro yo no quiere detenerse, realmente quiere asesinar a Hinata, —No! Detente! No lo hagas! —Noooo! — Y despierta bañado en sudor.

—Sera que algún día dejare de soñar cosas que me atormenten, cada día comprendo menos— Eran las 2 am y se da cuenta que no podría volver a dormir. Por lo que decide escribir y planear su próxima presentación. Una letra surge en su mente…..

Porque los hilos se estiran, y tuercen

para jamás romperse

En un circulo infinito

encontrarnos al fin

Se que cuando veo tu mirada

eres tu a quien tanto he buscando

No te apartes de mi lado,

se que eres a quien he amado

En un circulo infinito damos vueltas hasta fin

Permanece aquí a mi lado

quiero hacerte muy feliz

Moriría entre tus brazos

por ver siempre esa sonrisa

Que me mata y magnetiza,

me destruye estar sin ti

La luna en tus ojos

El sol en mi vida

Los opuestos están juntos

En un círculo sin fin

En un circulo infinito damos vueltas hasta fin

Permanece aquí a mi lado

quiero hacerte muy feliz

Moriría entre tus brazos

por ver siempre esa sonrisa

Que me mata me hipnotiza,

me destruye estar sin ti

.

—Je, creo que ahora si me la fume buena je bueno, creo que el sueño ha vuelto je, ya era hora! Pensó

Unas horas mas tarde. —Neji, cariño, son las 6:30, no alcanzaras a llegar a clases!

—He? Que? Merde! Maldito despertador no sonó! Voy!

El castaño sale disparado apenas con un pan francés en la boca y un jugo que vacío en una botella, monta su moto y se dirige a toda velocidad a la escuela, en su trayecto toma atajos y a duras penas consigue llegar a clases.

—Amigo que te paso? Se te pegaron las sabanas? jajaja— Pregunta Kiba con un timbre burlón mientras que Neji voltea a verlo con ojos de "eres un idiota"

—En serio Kiba no te enfadas de decir tanta estupidez? — Contesta el castaño con un tono y una mirada tan fría que cualquiera que hubiera visto saldría corriendo.

—Uuuy! Cálmate amigo, parece que hoy comiste gallo, ya en serio que te paso?

—Es solo que no podía dormir, al final lo hice y me desperté tarde, además porque tengo que darte explicaciones a ti?

—Ya, ya Neji, cálmate bro no pasa nada, por cierto en la mañana que llegue Tsunade sama, me comento que quiere montar la "obra" Romeo y Julieta pero en musical amigo, que quiere que seas Romeo, adivina quien será Julieta?

—No se Kibra, ya sabes que no me gustan las adivinanzas, así que si lo sabes suéltalo ya

—Pues tu Hina chan, esa chica la mesera, la nueva pues, como vez? Le entras?

Neji abrió sus ojos, la noticia le agrado bastante, pero siendo Neji Hyuuga nunca lo veras admitiéndolo. —Mmmm puede ser, lo pensare, hablare con Tsunade sama cuando toque su clase—respondió nuestro protagonista

.

Así pasaron las horas de clase, Neji como buen estudiante que es ( si, si, nuestro amadísimo castaño sigue siendo dedicado aun con esa imagen de rockstar quien dijo que la inteligencia esta peleada con la buena música y el arte?). Tomaba nota de todo y al fin sintió un gran alivio y a la vez nerviosismo, la vería de nuevo a ella! Así que presuroso enfilo camino al taller de música.

.

—Bonjour, Tsunade sama, me dijeron que estaba usted buscándome. Dijo el castaño con una inusual sonrisa, si inusual para Tsunade.

—Nani? — Que le pasa a este Hyuuga que raro que se escuche tan sedita. —Ha! Hyuuga pensé que con lo cotilla que es Kiba ya te habría contado, pues si efectivamente te estaba buscando, quiero que seas el Romeo de la puesta en escena de este año, te parece la idea?

.

—Me parece Tsunade sama. Quiero pedirle un favor, si sería posible me dejara ensayar esto dias un par de canciones con Hinata Hyuuga, emm es para una presentación que tendré con mi grupo este viernes en la noche a la cual usted esta invitada si lo desea por supuesto.

.

—Haaa vaya ya me parecía raro que estuvieras tan amable Hyuuga, esta bien creo que sería bueno verlos acoplarse, además ya sabes que los artistas nos apoyamos, no se por qué pero me caes bien muchacho— Indicó la rubia con una sonrisa amable.

.

—Mira justo ahí viene Hinata tu Julieta jajajaja— Rió sarcástica Tsunade.

Hinata sintió la mirada de todos por el escandalo que había armado Tsunade cuando la vio llegar.

—Etto, Hai, Bonjour Madame Tsunade, Neji Kun, Kiba Kun— Saludo Hinata visiblemente apenada.

—Bonjour, Hinata chan— respondió Kiba agitando su mano.

—Bonjour Hinata Hime, respondió Neji con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. —Sera posible pudiese hablar con usted?

—Hai, Neji kun—

—Bueno, emm ha escuchado las canciones En of time de Lacuna Coil? Y What have you done? De Whitin Temptation?

—Jiji por supuesto Neji kun, creo que olvidas que te dije que esos grupos me gustan. —Expresó Hinata con una sonrisa un tanto picara.

—Cierto! Me lo habías dicho je, que tonto emm disculpa, bueno te parece si ensayamos un rato?

—Etto, pero Tsunade sama, no se molestara?

—No, ya he hablado con ella, además parece que actuaremos juntos en la obra de Rome y Julieta.

—Es en serio? Je no lo esperaba, no te he escuchado cantar Ni-san. —Respondió Hinata de una manera tan natural

—Cierto, oye Hinata, porque me llamas Ni-san? Lo note desde ayer, me siento intrigado— cuestiono Neji.

—Etto, yo n nno lo se, solo me ha salido decirte asi, si te molesta no lo hago de nuevo Neji kun— La ojiperla respondió con un gran sonrojo mientras comenzaba a hacer ese ademan con los índices de sus dedos.

—Yo… Me siento extraño cuando me llamas así Hinata hime, no se porque.

—Bueno, Neji ni.. kun, entonces tu ahora responde porque me llamas Hinata Hime o sama? Sabes que significa eso en mi país? —Cuestiono la peli azul

—Yo… no lo se Hinata, si te soy sincero no tengo idea. Pero tengo una idea, te parece si solo nos llamamos Neji y Hinata? Así a secas?

—Etto.. esta bien Neji. Contesto ella con una tímida sonrisa.

—Ey! Ustedes! Como están? —Grito un rubio desde la puerta del taller, mientras agitaba su mano y se acercaba corriendo a ellos.

—Etto, Naruto Kun, como estas?

—Muy bien Hinata, que gusto verte de nuevo, que dice el amargado de mi primo? ya me dijeron que actuaran en la obra, y que cantaras en nuestro grupo que bien!

—Etto, hai

—Que paso dobe? Vamos a ensayar? Porque estoy mas que listo! Yo siempre lo estoy! —Respondió el rubio, con un aire de autosuficiencia.

—En serio Naruto que a veces me exasperas. —dijo el castaño con un dejo de impaciencia.

—Ay Neji, pero así me quieres no te hagas jajaja—

—Eso quisieras! — Pff bufo Neji, sintiendo que quería estrangular a su primo. —Bien vayamos pues al área de ensayos esta al fondo de este salón.

Ya en el salón Hinata tomo el micrófono y Neji conecto su guitarra y Kiba el bajo.

—Oye Neji, no crees que estaría bien tener dos guitarras en lugar de una? Igual Shino podría tocar la otra lira como vez?

—Habrá que ver, por lo pronto creo que estaremos bien.

—Pues a darle átomos, dijo Naruto marcando el tiempo con las baquetas 1, 2, 3, comenzó Neji con la guitarra enseguida Kiba y después Naruto. Una vez paso el intro musical la Hyuuga comenzó a cantar

.

You stared your lies  
Above the sand  
You hold my hand  
Before the end comes  
For kidding me  
For what I've done till the end of days

'Cause I belong to you  
'Cause I am part of you  
I am dying in your arms  
It's time to go  
I can make it through

Y después entro la voz de Neji.

I've come to realice  
Tonight my dear the end of time  
Is not so far away  
We cannot pray to abe our lives

.

.

Quien los hubiese escuchado juraría que tenían tiempo tocando juntos, se acoplaron enseguida, continuaron ensayando por largo rato hasta quedar exhaustos.

.

—Bien, creo que es suficiente por ahora, Hinata lo has hecho muy bien, te felicito

—Caray, la verdad es que si, Hinata chan, Neji no exagero cuando dijo que cantas bastante bien—

—Hina chan, cantas espectacular, por cierto que has pensado de mi invitación para el cine despues de clases?

—Etto haii, gracias a todos—Respondió la peli azul sonrojada— Etto Naruto kun, me temo que sera imposible, he empezado a trabajar a una cafetería.

—Caracoles, que mala suerte, aah pero bueno puedo visitarte a la cafetería no?

—Me temo que las visitas no están permitidas Naruto kun

—Mmmm ya se ire a tomar "un café" y asi aprovecho para verte, que te parece?

—Hai, esta bien Naruto kun, je, —Respondio la oji perla mientras sus mejillas parecían un par de carbones ardiendo.

Neji, veía atento lo que pasaba, y por alguna razón sintió una opresión en el pecho como si fuera a perder lo más valioso. (yo lo llamaría celos, pero venga es Neji y parece hacerse el bobo).

—bueno, pues iremos los tres— No crees Kiba? —Dijo el castaño mientras levantaba una ceja y volteaba a ver a su amigo.

—Emm bueno si, je supongo.

—Que bien! Pues será un gusto atenderlos. Sonrió La Hyuuga

—Ahh que cosas, yo que quería estar a solas con Hinata chan — Pensó el rubio a quien Hinata comenzaba a atraerle, o al menos eso creía el.

Terminaron las clases y cuando Neji se dirijia al estacionamiento y lo que vio hizo que sus estomago diera un vuelco, ahí estaba su primo Naruto hablando con Hinata.

—Que te parece si te llevo a tu trabajo Hinata chan?

—Etto, Naruto kun que tu auto no estaba en reparación?

—ah! Si pero este es otro jeje

Naruto quien se había dado cuenta que Neji los veía a lo lejos, se acerco a Hinata para "abrirle la puerta del auto" acercándose a su oído.

—Hina chan pasa por favor.

—Hai, gracias Naruto kun, insisto no era necesario que te molestaras

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo Hinata chan. Sabes, creo que eres una chica muy linda.

—Etto..yo, gracias Naruto kun—Respondió la ojiperla con un sonrojo altamente perceptible.

—Si, sabes nunca he tenido suerte en eso del amor, y me gustaría salir contigo, es decir salir bueno tu sabes. No se que pienses al respecto— Dijo el ojiazul mientras giraba el rostro de Hinata con su mano.

—Etto, yo, no lo se Naurto kun, creo que por ahora no estoy muy segura, quizás mas delante. jeje—

Si fuera posible describir un color mas rojo que el rojo ese era el color exacto que Hinata tenía en su cara, la pobre no encontraba donde meterse.

Naruto no se espero fue la negativa de Hinata, de hecho su idea era que Neji oyera que ella aceptaba la invitación.

—Bien Hinata! — Dijo el castaño en voz alta mientras hacia un gesto de triunfo con su mano, mismo que no paso desapercibido para su primo.

—Naruto kun, escuchaste eso? Me pareció oír a Neji—

—Debe haber sido tu imaginación, creo que un perro callejero anda por ahí.

—Demo…

—No te preocupes—Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a Hinata para abrochar el cinturón de seguridad.

Neji a la distancia moría de coraje —Ese estúpido me llamo perro? Que le pasa?. Ya vera cuando lo tenga en frente ese Idiota! — Se dijo si mismo, cuando escucho una voz conocida detrás suyo.

—Ey Neji, que pasa? Te vez un poco alterado, todo bien? —

—ah, Kiba eres tu? Si, bueno No, no lo se.

—Vi que Hinata con Naruto, parece que tu primo va en serio con ella.

—Bah! No tiene importancia Kiba—

—Pues pareciera lo contrario, o es que pretendes hacerte a un lado por tu primo? carajo Neji no se porque actúas de esa manera, siempre que se trata de competir de manera frontal te retiras, eso no es digno de ti. Siempre me he preguntado eso, por una maldita vez se egoísta, piensa en ti! Naruto es un mimado!

—Guarda silencio Kiba, es mi decisión, no puedo hacer nada si a ella le gusta—

—Estas admitiendo que te interesa Hinata chan entonces? Estoy en lo cierto? Acaso has pensado si a ella le interesa el?

—A ella? No lo se, se ve muy cómoda con el— Respondió el castaño con un dejo de decepción en su voz.

—Bueno amigo, como que dudo que a el realmente le interese ella, no has pensado que solo sea que Naruto busca competir contigo? Digo, siempre que le gustas a una chica casualmente el se interesa en ella.

—Mmm no se

—No puedo creer que te quedes así como sin nada. Carajo Neji, vas a dejar que se quede con ella sin luchar?

—Si, lo se.

—Aparte de todo tu y yo sabemos que hace años lo cubriste con aquel problema ,pero insististe en cargar con la responsabilidad de sus actos hace años.

—No tiene importancia Kiba.

—Joder! Neji! Si la relación con tu padre era mala con eso te completaste, tu sabes que no habías robado ese reloj! Fue el por la "adrenalina" es un payaso!

Flas back…

 _Fue un par de días después de que la abuela murió, no es que Naruto fuera mala persona, es solo que quería ser el centro de atención, por alguna razón siempre se había sentido relegado a segundo termino, el quería ser importante que la abuela, su padre todos lo vieran siempre a el, pero ahí estaba Neji su primo, el experto en artes marciales, el mejor promedio, el consentido de su abuela, el pobre Naruto a quien su padre jamás felicitaba por nada, por el contrario traía notas pésimas a casa y siempre era tratado con indiferencia, y aunque cabe destacar que su corazón era noble quería que por una vez en su vida su padre volteara a verlo aunque fuera para reprenderlo, bien dicen que la indiferencia es peor que cualquier otra cosa, por eso un día que salieron Kiba, Neji y el a un centro comercial de la familia Hyuuga, el pensó en probarse a si mismo que podía hacer algo mejor que su primo, fue así como_ entraron a una de las joyerías mas prestigiadas y el tomo uno de los relojes del aparador en una distracción del vendedor, sin saber las consecuencias que traería eso para el.

.

 _Ya de regreso a casa…_

 _—_ _Ja! fue mas fácil de lo que pensé! —Dijo el ojiazul mientras contemplaba el reloj_

 _—_ _Que dices Naruto?_

 _—_ _que fue sencillo robar el reloj Cartier este, me pregunto que cara pondrá mi padre cuando lo sepa?_

 _—_ _De que estas hablando Naruto? Tu tomaste ese reloj? Te das cuenta que por tu estupidez podrían correr a ese pobre hombre?_

 _—_ _Como? Despedirlo?_

 _—_ _Si, so cabeza hueca, de verdad que no pensaste en el empleo de ese trabajador_

 _—_ _No pasa nada tebayo, mañana lo arreglo! Hablare con mi padre._

 _La cosa es que efectivamente el pobre empleado fue despedido e incluso detenido. Por lo que Neji aconsejo a Naruto hablar con su padre en la mañana._

 _Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban todos juntos en el comedor._

 _En las noticias se anunciaba un suicidio, que podría haber sido no tan importante para los Hyuuga de no haber sido que Neji y Naruto conocían al pobre suicida._

 _Suicidio en la cárcel un hombre que fue detenido por el robo de un reloj de una de las joyerías más exclusivas de la ciudad se ahorco en una celda, más adelante le seguimos informando._

 _Neji y Naruto voltearon a verse._

 _—_ _Es una pena, no comprendo como es que sucedió eso — Dijo el cabeza de familia haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. —Es decir yo lo conocí, era un buen trabajador no comprendo que sucedió—_

 _—_ _Cuñado, yo mismo mande que fuera detenido, sabes que no soporto la ineptitud, y una rata como esas no merecía trabajar en nuestra empresa, no veo cual sea el problema de que haya muerto un inútil menos en este mundo._

 _—_ _Pero que dices? El hombre merecía el beneficio de la duda! Además muchas veces gano el lugar del empleado del mes y hasta del año!_

 _—_ _Para nada, a mi no me interesa la gente como esa, merecía eso y más, si me preguntan a mi, yo no gastaría en mantener vagos en las cárceles yo les mandaría a ejecutar directamente. Basuras como esas solo ensucian nuestra sociedad! —Expreso con un dejo de desprecio mientras azotaba con el puño cerrado la mesa._

 _—_ _Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con eso, si me hubieses consultado antes esa decisión te habría pedido que siguiera el proceso legar fuera. Además un tonto reloj no vale la vida de una persona y lo sabes. —Contesto el Hyuuga mayor perdiendo la paciencia._

 _—_ _Y es por eso que nunca nos llevaremos del todo bien querido cuñado— dijo el padre de Naruto abandonando la mesa._

 _Naruto estaba pálido como el papel, volteaba a ver a Neji incrédulo, no era posible el pobre tipo de ayer estaba muerto, jamás pensó que algo tan bobo hubiera traído tales consecuencias._

 _—_ _Naruto ya es tarde, vayamos a clases. Dijo Neji sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos._

 _—_ _Ssi— respondió el ojiazul, con una voz apenas audible, se levantó autómata siguiendo a su primo._

 _Ya fuera de la escuela._

 _—_ _Neji…viste lo que ocurrió, primo tengo miedo, no se que voy a hacer. Nunca pensé que mi padre fuera así, yo… jamás me detuve a pensar que alguien podría morir por algo así._

 _—_ _Déjame hablar con mi padre. —respondió el castaño, mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de su primo._

 _—_ _En serio harías eso por mi?_

 _—_ _Si, claro, somos familia, confió en que mi padre sea mas flexible que el tuyo, aunque a ultimas fechas nuestra relación se ha deteriorado bastante._

 _Estaban concentrados en el tema cuando una voz familiar les interrumpió._

 _—_ _Ey! que onda? —Saludo el Inuzuka_

 _—_ _Hola, Kiba, como estas? —Saludos Neji con un tono un tanto sombrío._

 _—_ _Pasa algo que no sepa? —_

 _—_ _No, nada todo bien, solo estoy discutiendo unas cosas sin importancia con mi primo_

 _—_ _Ah vale, pues venga, vamos a clases._

 _Sobra decir que tras su regreso a casa, Neji hablo con su padre culpándose por el suceso._

 _—_ _Que estas diciendo insensato? Tu fuiste quien tomo ese reloj? Te das cuenta de lo que provocaste por una estúpida travesura tuya? Por Dios Neji tienes 14 años, compórtate como un hombre._

 _—_ _Desolé mon père, yo…_

 _—_ _Cierra la boca de una vez, a últimas fechas no haces sino darme motivos para que te envié fuera del país, tal vez en una escuela militarizada aprendas a valorar las cosas._

 _Naruto que estaba en la puerta entro intempestivamente._

 _—_ _Tio Hizashi, por favor no digas eso tu no sabes Neji no._

 _—_ _No te metas en esto Naruto, no intentes justificar a tu primo._

 _—_ _pero es que tío, yo….—El rubio quedo mudo, su miedo le impidió seguir hablando y solo opto por agachar la cabeza._

 _—_ _Padre yo.. —_

 _Neji intento hablar de nuevo pero su padre golpeo su cara tan fuerte que no pudo decir nada mas._

 _—_ _Desaparece de mi vista Neji, no quiero verte, veré que puedo hacer por la familia de ese infeliz._

 _—_ _Si padre, lo que usted diga— Respondió el castaño viendo hacia abajo, mientras su padre se retiraba del estudio._

 _—_ _Neji, yo lo siento, es mi culpa que tu cargaras con esto, te prometo que tratare de compensarte, yo créeme no soy un mal tipo_

 _—_ _No, no, no quiero hablar Naruto, quiero estar solo—Dijo el castaño mientras se dirigía a su cuarto de donde no salió en casi toda la semana._

Fin del flash back

—Vez lo que te digo, días después me entere por casualidad un día que les escuche discutir sobre el asunto, es algo que nunca comprenderé, y así como esa vez, de niños también siempre lo protegías, no se que necedad la tuya de cuidarlo, pareciera que le debieras algo, Neji solo le haces daño.

Neji sabia que Kiba tenia razón, y por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta que no podía continuar haciéndose a un lado o cubriendo a Naruto.

—Quizás tengas razón, Inuzuka.

—Claro que tengo razón, por cierto vayamos al café, creo que Hinata chan se extrañara porque no hemos llegado.

—Cierto, vamos, aquí esta tu casco, sube.

—Kiba, puedo comentarte algo, pero necesito que mantengas esta confidencia entre tu y yo.

—De que se trata amigo?

—Bueno, recuerdas los sueños que te había comentado hace tiempo?

—Si, que pasa con eso? Volvieron?

—En realidad nunca se fueron y cada dia se pone peor, ya no necesito dormir para que me ataquen. No se que hacer, se que suena estúpido pero me siento indefenso.

—Vaya, ya para que tu lo digas suena grave amigo. No has pensado en acudir con un terapeuta? No digo que estés loco pero una ayudadita no cae mal amigo. Mira mi madre acudió a uno hace tiempo tras la muerte de mi abuelo. Se llama Kakashi creo, te parece si cuando llegue a casa te mando el numero por un whatss?

—Me parece, Kiba, esta bien si te pido que esto quede entre nosotros?

—Vamos amigo! Sabes que no diré nada a nadie.

—Je, no esta de mas decírtelo.

— Ya, ya amigo, lo entiendo disculpa.

— Bueno pues parece que ya llegamos, adelante y recuerda lo que te dije, nada de hacerte a un lado.

— Si, si Kiba, lo intentare.

— Caray, Neji mas animo! Yo me encargare de recordarte cada que te vea decaer, es increíble que seas tan seguro para todo pero, cuando se trate de tu primo te desplomas.

— Ya, ya, no pasa nada Kiba.

— Kiba Kun, Neji! Buenas tardes, que les sirvo?

— Hinata chan! Que onda como estas? Para mi un late, y para ti neji?

— Un cheese cake y un te de…

— Menta?

— Si, como lo supiste? —respondió el castaño muy sorprendido.

— No lo se, solo lo supe. Bien ahora mismo regreso con su pedido. —Dijo la oji perla haciendo un ademan con los hombros.

— Vaya, vaya si veniste primo— dijo el rubio tocando con un dejo de sarcasmo mientras tocaba su hombro.

— Acaso lo dudabas Naruto?

— No, supongo que no, pero me hubiera gustado que no vinieras ya sabes

— No, no sabe, y porque tendría que hacerte caso—interrumpio Kiba molesto.

— Ay vaya Inuzuka, como siempre pegado como perro faldero a mi primo.

— Cuida como te diriges a mi estúpido! pierdes tu tiempo si piensas que Neji actuara como siempre y nos iremos dejándote el campo libre.

La situación se estaba poniendo tensa y se hubiera puesto peor si no es que Hinata llego con el pedido de los chicos.

—Bien, aquí esta su pedido.

—Aww Hinata chan tu siempre tan dulce—Interrumpió el rubio dedicando una sonrisa de lado a lado a Hinata dejándola ruborizada.

—je, gracias Naruto kun.

—Y dime Hinata como te sentiste hoy en los ensayos?

—etto, muy bien Kiba kun, de hecho me gusto mucho!

—Por cierto, Neji kun, es decir Neji, no sabia que también cantaras! Tienes una voz muy linda, me gusta

—Gracias, Hinata.

—Oye, Hina chan, a que hora sales? —Pregunto el oji azul.

—Lo siento Naruto pero yo llevare a Hinata a su casa, no es cierto Hinata? — Interrumpio el castaño.

—Etto, hai, si, asi es Naruto kun. — Confirmo la muchacha, visiblemente apenada.

—Oh! Vaya que mala suerte, bueno, ahora que recuerdo tengo que ir a un compromiso que no recordaba, bueno, nos vemos Hina chan, Neji

—Vale, nos vemos Naruto— Respondieron Kiba y Neji. Con una cara de alivio que fue más que evidente para el oji azul.

—Bueno, Kiba kun, Neji voy a atender otras mesas, les veo más al rato, si desean ordenar algo mas me avisan por favor.

—Eso Neji! Así quiero verte!

—No es una competencia Kiba, es solo que no resistí la idea de dejarlos solos. Por cierto, creo que aceptare tu idea de lo que comentabas de Shino, no haría mal otra guitarra al grupo al contrario. —

—Lo sabía! Vez te lo dije! Por cierto, le envié un mensaje a mi madre hace rato y ya me contesto, ya tengo el número de Kakashi.

— Ah que bien, pásamelo porfa, si claro, mira es este te lo mando ahora mismo.

— Gracias, creo que le mandare un mensaje ahora mismo para agendar una cita. Je! quien hubiera pensado que alguna vez tendría que acudir a un loquero.

— Amigo, no deberías sentirte mal alguna vez necesitamos ayuda, y no es malo pedirla, al contrario, creo que se requiere de fuerza para aceptar nuestra realidad.

— Si tu lo dices. Por cierto coméntale a sino no? De una vez si estamos aquí, el vive cerca de aquí no?

— Pues según recuerdo si, tengo tiempo que no lo veo, ya vez que este año quedo en otro grupo. Creo que aun lado del salón de Hinata chan.

Diez minutos ya estaba ahí Shino, con su particular personalidad y afecto por los insectos.

—Neji, Kiba como están?. Me dijo Kiba que querías proponerme algo Neji, de que se trata?

—Si, me dijo Kiba que tocas la guitarra muy bien.

—Pues, si, parece je, eso me han dicho. Supongo que es verdad.

Los chicos dieron detalles a Shino, y dentro de su poca expresividad el chico se intereso por el proyecto, obviamente presentaron a Hinata con él, y ambos simpatizaron de inmediato. Después de un largo rato, se despidieron Shino y Kiba de Hinata dejando a Neji esperándola, un rato más.

—Listo Neji, mi turno termino, podemos irnos.

—Si, adelante Hinata, aquí está tu casco—

—Etto, yo.. Nunca me he subido a una de esas je

—jaja, no pasa nada Hinata no te preocupes, estoy contigo—

—Hai, gracias, Neji— respondió la ojiperla aferrándose a Neji, quien a su vez sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, y que decir de Hinata que también estaba igual o más roja que el.

—Lista?

—Hai

Solo fueron cinco minutos de camino, de la cafetería a la casa de Hinata, pero para Neji parecieron eternos—Dios, ella huele tan bien! — pensaba el Hyuuga, deseando nunca dejarla en casa, tras despedirse de ella, se dirigió a su casa, tomo un fresco y relajante baño y se quedó profundamente dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo, acaso hay alguien por ahí mis dos lectores? u.u! antes que todo una disculpa por la tardanza la verdad es que no pensé que alguien le hubiese gustado mi historia, aparte de que no se bien como moverle a esta pagina, quise responder los mensajes que tan amablemente me enviaron (que ni siquiera sabia que hubiera por cierto) y no se que le pique que termine haciendo lo contrario, en fin. En nuestro capitulo anterior vimos a un Neji que tiende a hacerse a un lado cuando se trata de su primo Naruto con el cual no le gusta rivalizar, sera que esta vez cambie su actitud?.

.

.

Otra cosa que me gustaría aclarar es que por ahí tengo unos errores, efectivamente, Hizashi es el padre de Neji por ahí creo que puse Hiashi, no amigos míos es Hizashi, una disculpa por tanto error je, pero bueno esperemos que en esta ocasión haya menos errores, agradezco a quienes han tenido a bien apoyarme con las sugerencias de como debe escribirse un fanfic. Por cierto en este capitulo habrá demasiados diálogos quizás pero creo que eran necesarios, y bueno no me extiendo mas.

.

L **os personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Mesieur Kishimoto, no así la trama de la historia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo IV**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, fue un día de lo más normal, no hubo clases de música, por lo que Neji se dirigió directamente a su cita con Kakashi.

.

.

— **Buenas tardes, tiene cita?, a nombre de quien?**

 **.**

—Si. Hyuuga Neji

.

— **Doctor, Hyuuga Neji, su cita de las 3 ya está aquí**

 **.**

— **Hágalo pasar Emily**

 **.**

— **Puede pasar señor Hyuuga** \- contesto la secretaria que no dejo de verlo hasta que se perdió de su vista. _Por Dios que lindo esta ese chico, quien fuera su psiquiatra_ \- pensó la chica.

.

.

Era un consultorio simple un sofá donde recostarse un sillón individual, un escritorio y unos cuantos libreros con emm literatura erótica de esa que tanto agradaba a Kakashi, bien dicen que en ocasiones los terapeutas pueden llegar a están mas loquitos que una persona X, pero a decir verdad más bien es el hecho que no tienen ataduras sobre ser ellos mismos, ser libres. Kakashi le pidió tomar asiento mientras él se acomodaba en su muy cómodo sillón individual color negro.

.

.

- **Y bien jovencito, que puedo hacer por ti?** \- Dijo el peli gris mientras tomaba su libreta de notas para empezar a escribir.

.

.

 **-La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro, de qué decir, yo… he tenido sueños, unos sueños muy extraños… que no sabría cómo explicar, son pesadillas, no lo se me angustio cada vez que las tengo, son recurrentes, siempre es lo mismo y lo peor es que siempre estoy lastimando a una persona me veo ahí golpeándola, por mas que grito para impedirlo no puedo detenerme yo… me estoy volviendo loco** \- Expreso el castaño con un timbre hasta cierto punto alterado, cosa extraña en el que siempre mantenía su voz neutra.

.

.

\- Y dices que siempre es la misma persona? ¿Quién es? La conoces?- pregunto el terapeuta con una voz de lo más relajada.

.

.

 **-Sí, es decir acabo de conocerla pero, no la conocía, es decir no comprendo cómo puedes soñar con alguien a quien no conoces y resulta ser que existe? Es eso posible? Es decir puede usted ayudarme**? - Respondió el castaño con angustia en su voz, no era que le molestara soñar con Hinata lo que le era desagradable era que la estaba lastimando en cada una de sus pesadillas, ahora que la conocía que sabía que estaba ahí, que compartían escuela y ahora hasta banda, sentía esa necesidad de cuidarla, de protegerla de asegurarse que estuviera bien y que rayos también le gustaba, era extraño había salido con otras chicas pero con ninguna había tenido tantas sensaciones.

.

.

- **Dime Neji, has escuchado de la memoria genética? O de la reencarnación?-** Inquirió Kakashi aun con ese timbre tranquilizador que hacía que Neji se sintiera libre de expresar sus inquietudes.

.

.

-¿ **Reencarnación?¿Memoria genética?, Pero eso son mitos no? ¿Es decir se que la memoria genética pero la reencarnación?, ¿que intenta decirme?, ¿que tal vez ella y yo nos conocemos de otro lugar, de otra vida?-** Pregunto el castaño, con un timbre de incredulidad, pensando de verdad este hombre puede ayudarme?, me habré equivocado al venir quizás sea un charlatán, pero Kiba dijo que ayudo a su madre a salir del duelo.

.

.

- **No lo pienses mucho, jovencito, la realidad es que hay pruebas científicas, por ejemplo están los escritos del Dr. West, los has leído?-** contesto el Especialista aún más calmado que antes, tanto que Neji, se dio cuenta que no podía dudar de la reputación de ese hombre, además por alguna extraña razón también le era familiar.

.

.

- **Yo… ¿y como podría saber si esos sueños son recuerdos de otra vida?-** Volvió a insistir el castaño, ansiando una respuesta que diera fin a sus interrogantes.

.

.

- **Bien, digamos que he tenido algunos pacientes que han pasado por situaciones similares a la tuya, y al descubrir a que han venido a esta vida se sienten mejor, dime tu ¿estas interesado en saber cuál es tu misión aquí?, porque de ser así desde ahora te advierto que es un trabajo muy difícil de llevar para el interesado, a veces puede ser realmente doloroso, ¿estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo**?-Dijo el terapeuta del cabello gris.

.

.

\- ¿ **De que riesgo estamos hablando?!-** Dijo el Hyuuga volteando a ver al médico a los ojos, cualquier cosa será mejor que vivir este infierno pensaba, sin duda podría soportarlo, lo que fuera con tal de ser feliz.

.

.

- **Emm digamos que podrías quedarte atrapado en esas pesadillas, quedar traumado de por vida, sufrir de apoplejía, morir de un infarto de la impresión, que se yo** \- Respondió Kakashi mientras hacia un gesto de meh, que mas da.

.

.

- **Esta hablando en serio?-** demando el castaño al ver que su terapeuta decía las cosas de la manera mas desfachatada, tenía que ser una broma morir de un infarto? Apoplejía?

.

.

- **No, no es en serio, de hecho estaba usando el sarcasmo, obvio que nada de eso puede pasarte pero si es seguro que en un principio te sientas un tanto mareado, máximo si las experiencias vividas fueron tan traumáticas**.- Contesto el peligris aun maaas calmado que antes. Como era posible que este hombre se tomara las cosas tan a la ligera pensaba el Hyuuga, en serio era un buen doctor?

.

.

 **-¿Quieres intentarlo Neji?-** expreso el mayor ya con un tono de voz más serio y viéndolo a los ojos. **\- porque podemos empezar ya mismo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Si, si quiero** \- Respondió el Hyuuga, con seguridad en su voz, por alguna razón comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

.

.

\- Bien, empecemos entonces- dijo el Hatake mientas sacaba un péndulo de amatista de su cajón. – Observa con atención y trata de relajarte por favor, estas en un lugar tranquilo no hay nada que te moleste, respira profundo cuenta hasta cien, y respira pausadamente.

.

.

\- Bien- contesto el castaño mientras perdía la conciencia.

.

\- ¿Donde estas ahora? ¿Como te llamas? A que te dedicas- pregunto el Medico

.

\- Konoha. Soy Neji Hyuuga ninja de la aldea de la hoja y protector de Hinata sama, miembro del Bouke.

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes ahora Neji Hyuuga? ¿Quien es Hinata?-

\- Hinata es la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, es de la rama principal, y yo de la secundaria, pero no me preocupa que sea una orden yo lo hago porque quiero.- contesto el chico con una voz fría y controlada.

.

\- Bien, Neji, pero no me contestaste cuántos años tienes ahora mismo?, como moriste?-

.

\- 16 años, yo… - Neji comenzó a recordar la cuarta Guerra Ninja y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente

.

\- Tranquilo Neji, no puede pasarte nada, estas a salvo, estás en tu sitio seguro, solo es un recuerdo, dime como moriste?-

.

\- Yo…hubo una guerra, yo tenía que protegerla, pero ella, ella estaba ahí arriesgándose por él, el, a él le debo mucho le debo mi vida libre de resentimiento, pero es a ella a quien quería salvar, no podía permitir que muriera- Respondió el castaño ya un poco más calmado.

.

\- ¿Que hiciste entonces Neji? La salvaste y moriste por ello? Esa es tu historia o había algo más, una razón más por la que habrías de salvarla?

.

\- Yo… yo .. yo amaba a Hinata sama, No, yo amo a Hinata sama, deseaba verla feliz más que a nada en este mundo tenía que compensarla por el daño que le hice, su sonrisa era el mayor de los regalos, si el Uzumaki hubiese muerto jamás me habría perdonado, jamás, yo … no tenía oportunidad, así que había decidido vivir para ella, vivir para hacerla feliz y si para hacerlo tenía que morir estaba más que dispuesto, por eso lo hice, y no me arrepiento, confió en que Kamisama me permita volverla a ver, le debo tanto, tanto a el también al Uzumaki por mostrarme el camino yo…. Le estoy agradecido-

.

.

\- **Bien Neji, respira profundo, relájate aún mas, contare hasta tres y cuando haga un chasquido con mis dedos despertaras de este trance, 1, 2, 3, click. Estas bien muchacho?-** dijo el Peli gris viendo como el castaño se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

 **.**

\- **Yo, yo lo he recordado todo, ella, ella es mi protegida, ella y Naruto están destinados a estar juntos, yo no puedo entrometerme** -Dijo el castaño mientras venia sus manos y con una gran decepción en su voz, ahora lo comprendía porque siempre apoyaba a su primo, porque sentía esa necesidad de ayudarlo, era por ella, por Hinata su Hime.

.

\- **No necesariamente**. **O es que quieres hacer eso**?- Pregunto el Medico a sabiendas que en un principio seria difícil convencer a su paciente de lo contrario, habría que trabajar mucho con este chico, era lo que pensaba.

.

.

\- **Escucha Neji, lo que hayas hecho antes por ese chico no importa ahora, cumpliste tu parte, fue otra vida, esta es una nueva, su deuda fue saldada si es que así lo sentías, porque tendrías que rendirte con la chica, no has pensado que quizás esta sea una nueva oportunidad de estar con ella?-** Kakashi estaba seguro que Neji en el fondo sabía todo lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad, pero ha que terco se veía que era su nuevo paciente habría que lograr hacerle entender, porque se aferraba a hacer las cosas a su modo, sin ayuda de nadie aislarse, aferrándose a la soledad.

 **.**

\- **Yo**.. **no se que pensar, le agradezco la ayuda, yo debo pensar que hacer, será mejor que me marche** \- dijo el castaño levantándose del sofá donde estaba recostado.

.

\- **Está bien muchacho te veo la próxima semana, te parece?, solo una cosa más, sabias que el destino de Mahatma Gandhi era convertirse en un asesino serial y pese a ello decidió cambiar su destino por uno completamente diferente?, cambia tus estrellas muchacho, ya lo hiciste en cierta parte la última vez, pero quizás esta ocasión lo logres, todos nos merecemos ser felices-** termino de decir el terapeuta mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda y deseando que su paciente no cometiera alguna estupidez.

\- **Si, como diga doctor, bueno nos vemos la próxima semana-** Término de decir Hatake antes de que Neji saliera de su consultorio.

.

.

El Hyuuga realmente estaba muy confundido, sabía que su médico tenía razón, incluso Kiba mismo se lo había dicho, no tenía por qué seguir sacrificándose por los demás y lo sabía pero que era lo que iba a hacer no lo sabía, desconocía cual era la decisión que tomaría, y con esa duda encendió su motocicleta y regreso a casa, necesitaba como nunca meditar…que iba a hacer.

.

.

.

Bueno en definitiva este capitulo esta mas corto que los anteriores, pero vemos que Neji ahora sabe la verdad y comienza a entender muchas cosas, pero parece seguir empecinado en continuar protegiendo a Naruto, esperemos que Kakashi y sus amigos le hagan ver la realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al **señor Masashi Kishimoto** , pero la trama de este fanfic es idea mía :D

Hola de nuevo, pues he aquí un capítulo más de esta historia, les advierto este capítulo es mucho más largo que el anterior, espero no aburrirlos. En el capítulo anterior vimos a un Neji un tanto confundido sobre su situación debido a los sueños recurrentes que lo atacan ya no solo dormido por lo que decide acudir a un especialista, en una sesión el Dr. Hatake lo hace retroceder hasta su vida anterior y se da cuenta del porqué de sus pesadillas tan vividas, Neji abandona el consultorio confundido sin saber que hacer, y bueno en este capitulo veremos que es lo que decide nuestro castaño amigo, mis queridos dos lectores ^^.

Espero que lo que haya escrito sea de su total agrado he aquí:

 **…Capitulo V…**

Los ensayos han ido y venido, a pesar de intentar concentrarse y "meditar" como hubiese querido no ha podido lograrlo, por lo que ha optado por estar solo, casi ignorando a los que estaban a su alrededor. Kiba así como los otros no pudieron evitar darse cuenta, es decir si de pronto manifiestas interés por una chica y también así de pronto decides no llevarla a su casa como lo habías venido haciendo incluso después de la presentación de tu banda donde ella canta?... No era que él quisiera ser cruel con Hinata, era solo que no sabía aun que hacer, ese problema lo estaba desbordando afortunadamente el martes tenia sesión con Kakashi, quizás el le ayudaría a centrarse. Si eso debía ser! tenía que tener una esperanza de algo joder!.

.

.

¿De la presentación? uff fue un éxito, el escenario era algo que lo apasionaba, ahí arriba se olvidó por completo de sus problemas, lamentablemente al bajar estos regresaron. Sobre Hinata por Dios ese día se veía esplendida! Ino sí que sabía seleccionar conjuntos sexies, para la ocasión la vistió con un pantalón de vinilo ceñido a su bien formado trasero, un crop top negro y encima una blusa transparente, obviamente no se iba a dejar el crop top solo, recuerden es Hinata y es muy penosa ya de por si usar la ropa tan ceñida le provocaba mucho sonrojo. Pues bien ni siquiera ese día Neji la acompaño a casa, estaba ausente, tanto que si no va kiba con el de regreso a casa se habría estampado por lo menos dos veces, era raro verlo así tan distraído, el que siempre mantenía su autocontrol , por lo que al llegar a su casa.

.

.

- **Neji, ya basta!, que tienes? ¿Has estado actuando muy raro desde el otro día, que paso?, estas haciendo justo lo contrario a lo acordado, dijimos que no te harías a un lado y no solo eso has sido hasta patán con Hinata chan. ¿Maestro que pasa?-** Dijo el Inuzuka ya desesperado, no era lógico, se suponía había ido con el terapeuta pero parecía haber hecho en el efecto contrario.

.

-No quiero hablar del tema, nos veremos después-

.

-Así nada más? Vamos Neji, soy tu mejor amigo carajo!

.

- **No puedo Kiba, no .. no sé, es decir estoy muy confundido sé que si te explico dirás que estoy loco.**

 **.**

 **-Prueba contarme todo y ya te diré-.** Dijo el Inuzuka mientras cruzaba los brazos.

.

-Emm, bueno, ¿has oído de las vidas pasadas y la memoria genética?-

.

-aja? ¿Que hay con eso?-

.

.

- **Pues, El Dr. Hatake me hizo una de esas regresiones, y ahora sé porque he soñado con Hinata todo este tiempo** \- dijo el castaño mientras cerraba los puños pegándolos a su cuerpo- **sé que parece una estupidez pero es verdad, si no lo hubiera vivido no lo hubiese creído, Hinata.. Hinata y yo éramos primos en nuestra vida pasada, yo… yo morí por salvarla a ella y a Naruto, Naruto era la persona que ella amaba, yo solo quería verla feliz, incluso si eso significaba perder mi vida, ¿ahora entiendes? Ellos están destinados a estar juntos, yo.. No puedo hacer nada…**

- **Estás hablando en serio Neji?... te estas escuchando? Realmente vas a permitir que una cosa como esas te detenga?, Bro, esa historia es agua pasada, si no supiera lo que ven mis ojos en la escuela y en los ensayos quizás creería que tienes razón, pero no, he visto como Hinata chan te ve cuando tu no pareces darte cuenta y maestro si sigues así Naruto te la va a ganar** -

.

.

- **Kiba, entiendo lo que dices, y se que tienes razón, pero tengo miedo, se que suena estúpido pero no quiero sufrir y se que me vas a matar pero prefiero verla feliz** -

.

- **No me jodas Neji, tú no eres así! Jamás te has rendido! No vas a empezar ahora, ya sé que tiendes a retirarte siempre cuando se trata de Naruto pero maestro eres de esas personas que poseen una determinación inquebrantable, además dudo que tu primo haya sido así en su "otra vida" ¿o sí**?

.

- **No, no lo sé solo vi algunas secciones de mi vida anterior, pero si todos mis sueños forman parte de esa vida, definitivamente Naruto no era como ahora, de hecho si, era un poco idiota pero siempre daba todo por sus amigos** -

.

- **Vez bro! Razón de más para que te lances! No te rindas! Te aseguro que en tu próxima sesión El Dr hatake te dirá lo mismo! Hazme caso, no le dejes el camino libre a Naruto, lucha por la persona que quieres, no te rindas antes de pelear la batalla**!

.

.

- **Lo pensare** \- dijo el castaño mientras emitía un profundo suspiro

\- **Es más, tengo una idea** \- dijo el Inuzuka- **vayamos por Hinata hoy, llevémosla a su casa cuando salga de su trabajo-** Seguro que no se lo espera, la sorprenderemos!- termino por decir Kiba.

.

- **crees que sea prudente?-** inquirió el castaño, un dejo de duda en su voz.

.

- **Maestro si me hubieran dicho el año pasado que Hyuuga Neji se volvería un atarantado por el amor me habría reído a morir!. Ver para creer!-** dijo el castaño mientras cruzaba los brazos y mostraba una sonrisa.

.

- **Ya vas con tus chorradas Kiba!-**

.

-Jajaja, eso! Así me gusta quiero ver al Neji de siempre. Por cierto sabias que Rock Lee regresa la próxima semana a Japón? Estoy seguro que si estuviera aquí ya te habría llevado cargando al café donde trabaja Hinata y saldría con sus clásicas " Ohh Neji! No permitas que tu juventud se marchite has que florezca el amor!

.

- **Jajaja ese idiota!-** dijo Neji mientras emitía una sonora carcajada- **ese idiota pero como lo estimo** \- definitivamente esa platica con uno de sus dos mejores amigos lo había puesto de buen humor así que- **Ok. Vayamos!** \- termino por decir mientras se volvía poner el casco y arrancaba su motocicleta.

.

No tardaron ni 20 minutos cuando ya estaban en el café donde trabajaba la oji perla. Quien al verlos esbozo una sonrisa. Es Neji Kun y Kiba kun, pensó - **Etto, buenas tardes ¿qué puedo ofrecerles?** \- dijo la peli-azul con su tímida sonrisa característica.

.

- **Para mí un frapuchino, ¿y tú Neji?-** Dijo el Inuzuka mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo para sacarlo de su trance.

.

- **Yo-** solo eso atino a decir el pobre castaño, cuando fue interrumpido por Hinata

- **Ya se! Un té de menta, ¿no es verdad?-** Dijo la peli azul, con cierto entusiasmo, realmente estaba contenta, había extrañado ver al castaño, no tenía idea de porque se había alejado de ella durante esos días, pero lo que si sabía es que estaba feliz de verlo.

.

-Así es, Hinata chan, un té de menta, tú siempre pareces adivinar las cosas que me agradan- Término por decir el castaño, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y se esforzaba por reprimir el rubor que quería brotar en sus mejillas.

.

-Vaya! Y ese milagro que no está por aquí Naruto?- dijo el Inuzuka, con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

.

.

- **Etto, dijo que hoy tenía mucha tarea y que no vendría a acompañarme** \- Respondió la oji-perla un tanto ruborizada. **–¿Y te preocupa que no venga Hinata chan?** \- termino de cuestionar el castaño peli corto

.

- **No, no realmente, etto es decir, no es que me moleste que Naruto Kun venga a verme es solo que, etto, creo que será mejor que vaya a preparar sus órdenes, creo que va llegando más gente** \- dijo la Hyuuga mientras ponía pies en polvorosa.

.

 _No Hinata, la verdad es que tu preferías que viniera Neji kun a verte, lo extrañabas no te hagas decía una voz en la mente de la Hyuuga, hai, extrañaba a Neji kun. No puedo negar que Naruto kun me agrada bastante pero con Neji kun es, no se ¿diferente? Me siento protegida. Pensaba Hinata mientras se dirigía a preparar él te de Neji._

 _._

.

- **Etto, aquí está su orden, Neji kun, Kiba kun** -

.

- **Merci beaucoup, Hinata chan** \- dijo Kiba mientras que Neji observaba detenidamente como Hinata acomodaba las tazas de té y café respectivamente.

.

\- **Etto, Neji kun. Yo… no sé**..- intentaba la pobre chica decir algo pero le era imposible así que opto por hacer ese gesto típico suyo cuando está nerviosa, ese gesto que tanto irritaba a su primo en su otra vida, pero que ahora se antojaba adorable para Neji.

\- **Dime Hinata, lo que sea que quieras decirme con confianza** -

.

\- **Etto, yo me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a casa hoy Neji kun, pero no sé si Kiba kun tenga algún inconveniente** \- Dijo la Hyuuga mientras continuaba con su característica manía con sus dedos.

.

\- **Jajaja claro que si Hinata chan** \- **verdad que si Neji**?- dijo el Inuzuka adelantándose antes de que al torpe de su amigo Neji se le ocurriera pretextar algo.

.

Neji observaba con fascinación a su Hime, y se sorprendía de que ella hubiera sido capaz de pedirle algo como eso, aunque su psique intentaba sabotearlo diciéndole que no se fiara que seguramente era porque Hinata sentía que tenía confianza con él por tratarse de su primo en su otra vida, seguramente Hinata intuye nuestra relación anterior, pensaba para sí. A ver si te calmas Hyuuga, deja fluir el asunto recuerda lo que dijeron Kakashi y Kiba hace rato.

.

\- **Hai, está bien Hinata chan como tú digas, estaré encantado de acompañarte a tu casa** \- finalmente dijo el Hyuuga.

\- .

\- **Arigato! Neji Kun!-** dijo la Hyuuga mientras emitía una sonrisa franca y se alejaba de la mesa a tomar más pedidos, era claro cuan feliz le había hecho que Neji aceptara.

 **.**

Bien Hinata, conseguiste que Neji kun te lleve a casa bien hecho ahora solo debes investigar con él porque ha estado distante. Aunque podría molestarse si le preguntas, ¿qué harás entonces?, mmm es más. ¿Porque te interesa saber?... buena pregunta, porque me interesa que Neji Kun haya estado distante estos días. En eso estaba cuando vibro su teléfono celular. **Emm? Vaya un mensaje de Tenten** -

.

 _Hinata, conseguí que mi padre me permitiera ir a Francia a estudiar contigo! Soy feliz te veo la semana que viene. Te quiere Tenten_.

.

Tenten estará conmigo! No me lo esperaba, que felicidad! Creo que las cosas comienzan a acomodarse en mi vida, con ella aquí tendré mayor apoyo se dijo Hinata.

.

Como todo en la vida, llego el momento de cerrar el café, y Hinata se despidió de la dueña. Kiba se había ido tras terminar como su 3º o 4º capuchino dejando el campo libre para que Neji llevara a Hinata a casa.

.

Ya en camino

\- **Etto, Neji kun, será que puedes contarme ahora si porque te veías tan ausente en días pasados**.

.

.

\- **Emm es complicado de explicar Hinata chan, lo que importa es que estoy contigo ahora**.-Respondió dubitativo el castaño, no podía decirle, bueno Hinata en otra vida tu te casaste con Naruto así que pensé que era buena idea retirarme, seguramente lo juzgaría de loco, aunque por otra parte Kiba había creído en lo que le contó…

.

\- – **Te agradaría que siguiera viniendo a recogerte todas las tardes como había dicho hace tiempo? O es que tienes compromiso con Naruto?** \- termino por decir el castaño aun un poco vacilante de si lo que hacía era lo correcto.

\- **HAI!-** Dijo muy fuerte la peli azul, luego guardo silencio un tanto avergonzada de su propia reacción- **etto es decir si, si Neji kun, creo que eres una persona muy agradable** \- Respondió mientras sus mejillas estaban de un rojo encendido.

.

Por la reacción de Hinata Neji también sintió ese calorcillo en su cara propio de una cara ruborizada, menos mal que su hime iba en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta que si no, se habría dado cuenta, pensó el castaño.

.

\- **Dime Hinata chan, emm bueno, es decir** –Carraspeo para poder continuar, el tartamudeo se estaba apoderando también de él.- **Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a Les grandes eaux musicales (las grandes aguas musicales) de Versailles este sábado, es un espectáculo muy agradable seria todo el día, además por la noche hay un espectáculo de luces muy lindo** \- expreso el castaño con cierta ilusión.

\- **Etto** -

.

\- **Sucede algo**? O es que tienes un compromiso previo?-

.

\- **Mm no, no, de hecho no, etto hai**! Estaría encantada de ir contigo Neji kun- termino por decir la oji-perla.

.

Después de todo Tenten llegaría el domingo temprano en la mañana pensó la Hyuuga. Si definitivamente iría, no podía perder la oportunidad de tratar a Neji, recuperaría la semana perdida. Otra de las cosas que Hinata extrañaba de su amiga era las pláticas que tenía con ella, Tenten era su confidente, es decir no es que Kurenai no fuera su amiga, lo que sucedía es que Tenten y ella habían compartido muchas cosas y siempre habían estado juntas la mayoría del tiempo, a excepción claro de una o dos veces que Tenten o ella habían salido de vacaciones familiares en verano. Con Kurenai era diferente, Kurenai era como una madre para ella.

.

\- **Bien creo que hemos llegado, entonces ¿te veo mañana?, llegare casi para cuando salgas, tengo algo que debo hacer antes** \- Dijo el castaño recordando que tendría cita con el Dr. Hatake, había mucho de lo que quería platicar con el.

.

.

\- Hai. Te veo mañana Neji kun, tenemos ensayo también no es así?-

\- Hai, Hinata chan, emm por cierto, tuviste un excelente desempeño escénico el otro día, no te lo había dicho-

.

\- **Tu también Neji kun!-** contesto la Hyuuga con cierto entusiasmo

 **.**

\- **Bien, me marcho, te veo mañana, bon nuit** \- termino por decir el castaño mientras se ponía el casco y encendía el motor.

Neji arribo a su casa de muy buen humor, subió a su recamara sin cenar, después de todo había tomado muchos tés de menta y pastelillos, no tenía hambre. Su padre intento increparlo nuevamente pero nuestro amigo Hyuuga atino a contestar con una sonrisa dejando a su padre perplejo.

.

Al día siguiente la mañana fue "normal" sin incidentes, ensayaron durante las clases, repartieron también los libretos de la obra de teatro para el festival, si, faltaba tiempo pero Tsunade consideraba que si quería que algo se hiciere bien debía hacerse con tiempo, vamos que a la directora le agradaba sentir que controlaba cada detalle, detestaba las sorpresas desagradables.

.

- **Vaya primo, te vez de muy buen humor hoy-Soltó Naruto repentinamente- Puedo saber el motivo**?

.

- **Nada que te incumba primito, no tienes algo que hacer allá en donde está tu instrumento?-** Preguntó el castaño señalando la cabina de la batería. - **Hoy cometiste dos fallos en una de las canciones, se supone que tienes más tiempo que Hinata en el grupo y sabias de esa canción**.

- **No tienes por qué ser tan rígido Neji, pero está bien, el día de hoy estoy de excelente humor, así que me quedare a ensayar aquí un rato más** \- terminó por decir el rubio.

.

- **Bien, eso espero** \- Dijo el Hyuuga mientras se retiraba del lugar rumbo a su cita con el Dr. Hatake. Hinata por su parte ya había partido al café, Kiba se había ofrecido a acompañarla y así asegurarse que Naruto no se le ocurriera pegársele.

.

Ya en el consultorio.

Buenas tardes, tengo cita con el Dr. Hatake- soltó el oji perla a la secretaria, que ya lo había visto llegar y lo veía embelesada.

.

-Hai, si, permítame, Dr. Hatake su paciente Hyuuga Neji ya esta aquí-

-Hágalo pasar Emily-

-Adelante sr. Hyuuga- dijo insinuante la joven mientras devoraba con la vista al chico. Abrace visto tal descaro.

.

Ese tipo de cosas le solían pasar mucho a Neji y por más que pasara el tiempo no lograba acostumbrarse, de hecho le resultaba profundamente molesto.

.

-Bienvenido Neji, como ha estado tu semana, toma asiento por favor, algo que quieras contarme?-

.

-Buena tarde Doctor- Dijo el castaño mientras emitía un sonoro suspiro.- ¿Por dónde quiere que empiece?-

.

-No sé. ¿Por el principio?, ¿cómo ha sido tu trato con Hinata?

.

-A decir verdad fue una semana complicada, si he de ser sincero, trate de meditar sobre el asunto y aunque me fue difícil al final, Kiba un amigo, me animo a continuar mi relación de amistad con Hinata-

.

-Vaya, ¿Acaso habías pensado en alejarte?.

- **Sí, así es, y aun no estoy del todo seguro si estoy haciendo lo correcto al estar cerca de ella. Tengo miedo a resultar lastimado o lastimarla**.

.

- **Vaya, Como sufres Neji** \- soltó el Hatake con una voz un tanto irónica y encogiendo los hombros – **Es decir ¿porque buscas complicarte tanto la vida?, ¿la chica te gusta no? Es mas no dijiste que estás enamorado de ella? y que tu problema era o es que Fue y hago énfasis en Fue pareja o esposa de Naruto tu primo en otra vida.** \- expreso el medico haciendo la seña de comillas con ambas manos cuando menciono la frase "otra vida"

.

- **Haa la mente humana, es tan interesante, todo es tan simple, te gusta te acercas, no te gusta te alejas así de sencillo, sin puntos medios** \- termino diciendo el terapeuta

.

-Pero es que…- intento decir el castaño

.

-No lo crees así Neji? Dices que temes el rechazo, ser lastimado o lastimar?, creo que no lo sabrás si no lo intentas no lo crees?

.

-Bien a decir verdad hoy me acerque a ella y le invite a salir este sábado-

.

\- Haa que bien, ¿y estas emocionado?

-Honestamente sí, estoy muy nervioso, quiero hacer bien las cosas.

.

-Pues no se diga más, ya me contaras sobre eso la próxima cita. Cambiando de tema, como es tu relación con tus padres? Es un tema del que no hemos hablado-

.

-A decir verdad mi relación con mis padres no es cordial en realidad con mi padre no lo es para nada-

.

\- Que quieres decir con eso?- sabias que de acuerdo a como sea tu relación con cada uno de tus progenitores así serán tus relaciones afectivas o contigo mismo? Es decir en tu caso, dado que el problema lo tienes con tu padre, el problema es contigo mismo, ahora comprendo muchas cosas.

.

 **-¿Qué quiere decir?-** demando saber el castaño mientras fruncía el ceño.

.

- **Tranquilo muchacho, solo digo lo que dicen algunas investigaciones sobre el tema. Pero supongo que tu serás la excepción, es decir "no noto que tengas algún problema contigo mismo** "- termino diciendo el Hatake con cierto sarcasmo.

.

 **-No puede juzgarme por eso Dr. Hatake, mi padre tuvo la culpa por engañar a mi madre!**

.

- **No estoy hablando de quien es culpable si tu o tu padre, al final de cuentas el no dejara de ser tu padre, Neji no puedes resolver todo tu solo, ese es problema de tus padres, no deberías de meterte en eso** -

.

- **No necesito que me diga que tengo que hacer** \- termino por contestar Neji Ya un tanto alterado, aunque reconocía que el terapeuta tenia razón, pero ¿porque le era tan difícil dejar de aferrarse al pasado?, porque se esforzaba por querer solucionar la vida de las personas que amaba?

.

.

-Neji, esa ansiedad que tienes por querer hacer la vida sencilla a los demás te esta desgastando, necesitas empezar a dejar ir, entiendo tu rabia, entiendo que muchas cosas "su-ce-di-e-ron" pero he aquí la clave sucedieron, no son de ahora. O que esa forma de vivir ¿te ha dado felicidad?, ya vimos que no te ha funcionado mucho, ya te diste cuenta que cuando comienzas a dejar ir las cosas fluyen mejor, lo viste hoy cuando fluiste haciendo a un lado el pasado, dándote la oportunidad de invitar a Hinata a salir, ¿o no?

.

.

- **Si, es posible, es decir comprendo, tiene razón, pero me es difícil. Pero creo que tiene razón, me enfocare en vivir el aquí y el ahora-**

.

.

- **Me parece bien** \- dijo el Hatake- **Te parece si lo dejamos aquí? Tu tarea esta semana será entonces vivir el aquí y el ahora, ¿entendido?, no hay excusas Neji. Te veo la próxima semana-** dijo el médico mientras le tendía la mano al castaño para despedirse-

.

-Gracias Doctor Hatake- Dijo el castaño mientras tomaba la mano del terapeuta para despedirse.

.

.

Apenas se hubo despedido del médico se dirigió al café había mucho tráfico, aun así sabía que llegaría a tiempo, solo esperaba que Naruto no se hubiese adelantado. Como esperaba, al llegar vio el automóvil de su primo estacionado, ja! Que sorpresa se llevaría el rubio cuando me vea pensó, y no se equivoco.

.

-Hola primito!- suelto el Hyuuga al llegar

.

-Ha, Neji, no esperaba encontrarte aquí- dijo el oji azul.

.

-Pues ya vez- contesto con sarcasmo el Hyuuga

.

-Supongo que veniste para llevar a Hinata chan a su casa ¿no Primito?-

.

- **Pues a decir verdad si, ¿y adivina qué?, Hinata chan me dijo que si ayer, que pena que no vinieras ayer ¿no Na-ru-to Kun?-** soltó el castaño con sarcasmo.

.

.

Habrían seguido en su asunto, pero Hinata llego junto a ellos.

.

- **Etto, Naruto Kun, desolé, Neji kun y yo acordamos que el vendría por mí** \- Dijo la oji perla con un rubor muy pronunciado.

.

- **No te preocupes Hinata chan pero supongo que no me negaras la oportunidad de invitarte el sábado a salir o sí**?

.

- **Etto Naruto kun, Neji kun y yo tenemos un compromiso previo, lo lamento** \- dijo la Hyuuga mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

.

- **Vale, vale, y el domingo Hinata chan**?- termino por decir el rubio, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

.

- **Etto, el domingo iré a recoger a mi amiga Tenten chan, ella vendrá a estudiar también aquí** -

.

 **-No se diga más Hinata chan, yo paso por ti y vamos por tu amiga- termino por decir el oji-azul mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa zorruna.- Bien, dattebayo, será mejor que me retire, Neji, Hinata nos vemos después. Au revoir!-** dijo alzando la mano mientras abandonaba el lugar.

.

.

-Este baka, dijo en voz casi inaudible el castaño. Hinata, será mejor que nos marchemos-

.

-Hai! Neji kun- dijo la peli azul mientras se ponía el casco y subía a la motocicleta.

.

Durante el trayecto permanecieron en silencio, ella se aferraba a Neji, no era un silencio incomodo, de hecho a veces los silencios también se disfrutan saben?, sobre todo si se está abrazado de la persona que tanto te gusta. No necesitaban más estaban juntos y era lo que importaba.

.

Finalmente arribaron a casa de Kurenai. Hinata bajo de la moto y entrego el casco al castaño.

.

- **Hinata** \- dijo el chico- **antes de que te vayas, yo…**

.

- **¿** **Hai?-**

- **Gracias**

- **Etto, porque Neji kun?-** Dijo con extrañeza la chica.

- **Por no cancelar nuestra cita del sábado** -

- **¿** **Pensaste que te dejaría botado nuestro compromiso por Naruto kun?**

- **Compromiso?-** pregunto el castaño- **es un compromiso para ti?**

 **.**

- **No lo digo porque sea una obligación Neji kun, no pienses mal, la verdad es que realmente quiero ir contigo a ese sitio, no hay más razón que esa**.

.

-Hai, gracias Hinata chan-

.

- **Hai, buenas noches Neji kun** \- dijo la peli-azul antes de entrar a la casa.

.

- **Buenas noches Hinata chan-** contesto el joven Hyuuga

.

Encendió su vehículo y se alejó rumbo a su casa, llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios, si alguien le hubiese dicho que sería capaz de hacer lo que había hecho ese día con respecto a Hinata ya su prima no lo habría creído, se sentía bien, tranquilo y sobre todo feliz, ella realmente quería salir con él. Llego a su casa nuevamente su padre intento llamarle la atención y de nuevo Neji contesto tranquilo, nada conseguiría ponerle de mal humor se decía.

.

- **Buenas noches padre** \- término por decir, dejando a un Hizashi perplejo, pero de cierta manera contento.

.

- **Buenas noches, Hijo** \- termino por decir el mayor.

.

Su madre a lo lejos sonrió satisfecha, hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía dirigirse la palabra sin tener un altercado. Todo se dilucidaba bien para Neji, o al menos eso creía.

.

La semana se fue volando y Neji parecía continuar con excelente humor, tocaron nuevamente en el café y nuevamente todo salió estupendo, solo que en esta ocasión logro adelantársele a Naruto y llevo a Hinata casa, la peli azul lucio más linda que de costumbre, en esta ocasión Ino la había vestido con un corset color vino, una gargantilla enorme que casi cubría todo su cuello y una falda de vinilo negro a media pierna, unos guantes de satín negro que casi cubrían todo el brazo y unas zapatillas de tacón alto muy lindas.

.

.

Que decir la cara del castaño, cuando la vio! Quedo pasmado, no articulaba palabra al igual que Naruto, la pobre chica estaba que no hallaba donde meterse, estaba roja como jitomate, para su fortuna eso no le impidió hacer una buena presentación, habíamos dicho que para los que aman el escenario cualquier problema se olvida arriba ¿no es así?, pues eso mismo le sucedió a Hinata y a Neji.

.

.

Al fin era sábado, a decir verdad Neji había batallado un poco para dormir, wow! En pocas horas podría estar a solas con Hinata! Si estuvieras en su lugar ¿podrías dormir?, yo no lo haría y por lo visto Hinata al igual que Neji tampoco pudo hacerlo mucho. Estaba despierta desde las 5:30am de la mañana ya había preparado un rico obento para ambos. Neji llego a las 8:30am, el lugar había a las 9:30 am. Había más que tiempo.

.

.

- **Hinata, ya llegaron por ti** \- Dijo Kurenai con una melodiosa voz

-Hai-

-buen día Kurenai san- saludo el Hyuuga muy cortes

.

- **Buen día Neji Kun!. Te vez muy animado esta mañana, porque será?-**

.

Neji se sonrojo hasta la médula y solo atinó a decir. – **Hai, es decir que cosas dice Sensei-**

.

- **Nada, nada, vale vayan con cuidado chicos y se portan bien, y si se portan mal me invitan** \- dijo la mayor mientras les hacia un guiño a ambos, logrando poner a ambos más rojos de lo que ya estaban.

.

- **Emm** \- carraspeo el castaño- **Vamos Hinata chan** -

.

- **Hai Neji kun** -

.

Y salieron de ahí casi despavoridos

.

- **Etto, yo hice obento-** dijo rompiendo el silencio la peli-azul

.

- **Que bien, seguramente estará delicioso al igual que el té que preparas Hinata chan** -

.

- **Arigato, Neji kun, espero que te guste, eso lo sabrás cuando lo pruebes** -

.

-Bien, hora de partir-

.

Llegaron al sitio y era maravilloso, Hinata no podía imaginar que encontraría un lugar así, era verdad que en su país había visto lugares hermosos pero ese sitio en especial era bellísimo.

.

-Veo que te gusta mucho el lugar, ¿no es así Hinata chan?

.

-Hai, es hermoso Neji kun. Arigato Neji kun!- dijo la peli-azul mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

.

- **Me alegra que te gustara, ven, vayamos para aquella zona** \- dijo el castaño mientras la tomaba de la mano de la Hyuuga quien no hizo otra cosa que ponerse roja como un tomate maduro.

.

Llegaron a un árbol enorme y se sentaron bajo su sombra ahí permanecieron por un buen rato conversando de muchos temas, conociéndose.

.

\- Así que tienes dos hermanos más Hinata chan?

\- **Hai** \- y tu Neji kun?

\- No, yo soy hijo único, solo tengo a mis primos Ino y Naruto, tu ya les conoces.

\- Hai

.

Rieron bastante, hacía tiempo, desde la muerte de su abuela que Neji que no pasaba un día tan agradable en su totalidad. Era sorprendente la influencia que tenía esa chica sobre su estado de ánimo, además claro de la ayuda que representaba su terapeuta y su amigo Kiba.

.

- **Hinata, ¿crees en el destino**? -Dijo el castaño mientras volteaba a ver las aves volar en el cielo. - **Es decir ¿crees que existe el destino?**

.

- **Tal vez un poco Neji kun, pero confió más en que las oportunidades se las forja uno mismo. ¿Y tú? ¿Crees en el destino?**

.

- **Alguna vez creí que el destino existía, ahora mismo creo lo contrario. En este momento no me preocupo, me siento muy bien aquí contigo** \- dijo volteando a ver a la Hyuuga haciéndola ponerse roja.

.

- **Dices cosas muy lindas Neji kun** -

.

- **Creo que habla un poco mi experiencia Hinata chan-**

.

-Etto, te parece bien si comemos?-

.

-Sí, claro, muero por volver a probar tu obento Hinata sama!- Soltó repentinamente el Hyuuga.

.

-Hai, etto, pero es que has probado antes mi comida?

.

-emm, je, bueno, imagino que así es, después de todo he probado el té que preparas en el café- dijo el castaño tratando de enmendar su error.

.

-Hai, agradezco tus palabras Neji Kun, comamos-

.

-Hai-

.

La tarde no pudo ser más agradable y al llegar la noche el espectáculo de las fuentes con luz así como las luces artificiales en el cielo, Hinata ahora si podía afirmar que era feliz como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo, ambos volteaban a ver el cielo ahora. La oji perla se animó a tomar la mano de Neji cuando algunos cohetes hicieron mucho ruido, cuando se dio cuenta de su reacción trato de soltar la mano de Neji, pero él no la soltó. Al contrario volteo a verla a los ojos y le sonrió y la atrajo frente a él.

.

-Hinata…yo…- cerro los ojos y se acercó a ella, ella comenzó a ponerse roja, y también cerró los ojos. Fue un beso suave y tierno, y cuando hubo finalizado recargaron sus una contra otra mientras su respiración se volvía un poco agitada por el nerviosismo que sentían.

.

-Neji kun, arigato-

.

-Porque lo dices Hinata chan-

.

- **Etto, este es mi primer beso-** dijo la peli-azul mientras lo veía a los ojos. - **Ha sido un día maravilloso** \- termino por decir.

.

- **Para mí también, es decir fue un día maravilloso para mi Hinata chan, ¿te parece si te llevo a tu casa?**

.

\- **Ha** i- contesto la Hyuuga deseando decir que no.

.

Camino a casa no dijeron nada más, durante el camino como hacía días ella se aferró a él y no necesitaban de palabras. Finalmente llegaron a casa. Se despidieron, al cerrar la puerta Hinata se recargo en ella mientras emitía un sonoro suspiro. Kurenai vio lo sucedido y solo sonrió.

.

.

- **Tu apagas la luz Hinata chan** \- dijo la mayor mientras se dirigía su cuarto. Ay estos chicos de hoy, me da gusto verte tan contenta Hinata, te lo mereces dijo para sí.

.

.

Por su parte Neji llego feliz a casa, no recibió reprimenda alguna por parte de su padre de hecho solo se saludaron y cada cual se dirigió a su recamara, definitivamente había sido el día perfecto.

.

\- Neji, parece que no le eres del todo indiferente a Hinata he?- se dijo para sí y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano llego Naruto a casa de Hinata, esta vez la Hyuuga había dormido plácidamente, estaba tan feliz.

.

-Hai! Hinata chan! ¿Como estas?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna mientras abría la puerta de su coche a Hinata.

.

-Hai, Naruto Kun- contesto la Hyuuga- Muy bien gracias-

.

-Bien partamos, ¿Cómo dices que se llama tu amiga?

.

-Tenten-

.

-Haa Tenten, que bien, pues me dará gusto conocerle-

.

- **Hee, Hinata chan, te veías muy bonita este viernes, no es que no te veas linda a diario es solo que anteayer te veías especialmente bella** \- soltó el rubio.

- **Arigato Naruto kun** \- contesto la Hyuuga con la cara roja

.

-Jajaja que pasa Hinata chan, ¿no estas acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos?

.

- **Tal vez, Naruto kun, tal vez. Creo que ya hemos llegado**!

.

- **Hai** \- dijo el rubio- **vaya que te vez contenta Hinata chan, supongo que quieres mucho a tu amiga Tenten-**

.

-Hai, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas, y realmente la extrañaba muchísimo.

.

Al llegar Tenten también iba llegando, al parecer por difícil que parezca el avión llego a tiempo.

.

-Hinta chaaaan!- grito la chica de los rodetes mientras agitaba su mano.

.

-Tenten chan! Que gusto- dijo la Hyuuga mientras corria a abrazar a su amiga.

.

\- Te presento a Naruto Kun, Naruto Kun ella es Tenten.

.

\- Mucho gusto Tenten, encantado de conocerte

.

\- Igualmente- atino en responder la castaña.

.

.

Mientras las veía conversar Naruto pensó que hacerse amigo de Tenten chan le traería muchos beneficios con Hinata, quizás si se ganaba la confianza de la castaña podría hacer puntos con la oji perla. Quien mejor para ser celestina que la mejor amiga de Hinata chan, y a decir verdad no estaba tan equivocado….. Aun habían cosas por develarse.


	6. Chapter 6

Tal vez esta ocasión no me tarde tanto, pero todo surgió de pronto, y así de pronto creo que di un giro quizás un poco raro, así que les tocara juzgar a ustedes.

.

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE A MI SINO A MAZASHI KISHIMOTO.

Estaré en espera de sus observaciones jejeje espero no sacarles de onda. Sin mas he aquí el

 **Capítulo VI**

 **...**

Después de mucho tiempo, ahí estaba ella sentada sobre un banco de madera en un pequeño escenario de un café, cantando y tocando una guitarra electroacústica junto a sus compañeros de escena. Pero hoy es un día diferente a otros, y es que entre el público está el, era cuestión de tiempo, ¿De verdad creyó que no volvería verlo?, han pasado tres años desde aquel día.

.

 **-¿Pero qué es lo que está haciendo aquí? No se suponía que su padre lo había comprometido con Tenten? Recordar es volver a vivir y verte frente a mi hace rememorar tantas cosas mi querido Nii-san, bueno, eso fue en muchos, muchos años atrás, eso fue lo que logre recordar con el Dr. Hatake. Acaso has venido por mí, mi querido Nii-san?** \- Pensaba la oji perla.

.

.

Como si hubiese escogido la canción adecuada para sus emociones. – **White flag!, espero que sea de su agrado** \- Continuo su pequeña presentación la peli-azul llevándose un nutrido aplauso de parte de su público, quienes acudían a verla por las tardes.

white flag (Dido)

 **I know you think that I shouldn't still love you**

 **Or tell you that**

 **But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it**

 **Where's the sense in that?**

 **I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder**

 **Or return to where we were**

 **I will go down with this ship**

 **And I won't put my hands up and surrender**

 **There will be no white flag above my door**

 **I'm in love and always will be**

 **I know I left too much mess and**

 **Destruction to come back again**

 **And I caused nothing but trouble**

 **I understand if you can't talk to me again**

 **And if you live by the rules of it's over**

 **Then I'm sure that that makes sense**

 **I will go down with this ship**

 **And I won't put my hands up and surrender**

 **There will be no white flag above my door**

 **I'm in love and always will be**

 **And when we meet**

 **Which I'm sure we will**

 **All that was there**

 **Will be there still**

 **I'll let it pass**

 **And hold my tongue**

 **And you will think**

 **That I've moved on**

 **I will go down with this ship**

 **And I won't put my hands up and surrender**

 **There will be no white flag above my door**

 **I'm in love and always will be**

 **I will go down with this ship**

 **And I won't put my hands up and surrender**

 **There will be no white flag above my door**

 **I'm in love and always will be**

 **I will go down with this ship**

 **And I won't put my hands up and surrender**

 **There will be no white flag above my door**

 **I'm in love and always will be**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde aquel día, ese día que decidí que no podía aceptar casarme con quien mi padre me había impuesto, aun cuando se tratase de Naruto Kun. Sé que era por el bien de sus negociaciones y la crisis familiar que sobrevino repentinamente, pero no era la salida que esperaba, perdóname padre, pero no pude, por primera vez desobedecí tus ordenes, no, no fue la primera vez, también lo fue cuando estuve cantando en el grupo de Neji Kun. Y pensar que todo iba tan bien, había logrado superar algunos miedos que tenia o eso pensaba, hasta ese día cuando vi como ella corrió hacia ti como te veía, no podía hacer nada, lo supe y mi imperiosa necesidad de huir me alejo de ti en ese momento, tenía miedo a ser lastimada. Sé que tal vez si me hubiera aferrado a ti como me dijo Kiba kun y hubiera puesto mis intereses a antes de los de los demás las cosas podrían ser diferentes pero no quise ser egoísta aun cuando los demás lo fueron conmigo, no tuve corazón. Recordar es vivir y lo he vuelto a sentir ahora que te veo frente a mi Neji Kun, aun duele, y aun te amo, te amo. Pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿O quizás reclamarme?.. Ayer.. Así lo parece…

.

.

 **FlashBack!...**

 _-Hinata chaaan!, parece que estaremos en la misma clase! Que alegría- Gritó Tenten mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga en la escuela._

 _._

 _-Hai!, tienes razón- Contesto la peli-azul_

 _._

 _-Hinata chan, buen día_

 _._

 _-Buen día Neji kun, te presento a ...- No pudo terminar la frase cuando ya su amiga castaña se había lanzado sobre el Hyuuga_

 _._

 _-Hai! Eres tu Neji Kun. ¿Porque nunca contestaste mis mensajes? ¿No me digas que estas en clases con Hinata chan?_

 _._

 _La reacción de su amiga castaña no pudo haber dejado más perpleja a Hinata, ¿En qué momento Neji y ella se habían conocido? ¿Y porque ella no sabía de eso?_

 _._

 _-¿Te conozco?- dijo el castaño arqueando una de sus cejas mientras se quitaba a la chica de los dos rodetes de encima_

 _._

 _-No puede ser que me hayas olvidado, soy Tenten hace un año vine de vacaciones con mis padres, te vimos tocar en aquel café, té di mi número y tu amigo Kiba me dio el tuyo, pero jamás contestaste mis mensajes!, eres cruel Neji kun!_

 _._

 _- **No quiero ser grosero pero no me acuerdo de ti** \- respondió el castaño mientras pensaba este cabr** de Kiba que pasaba siempre mi correo y teléfono a cuanta chica se me acercaba. Que manía de estarme buscando pareja pff_

 _._

 _-Buen día! Amigos ¿Cómo están? Etto? ¿Tenten chan eres tú?-Dijo el Inuzuka sin poder ocultar su cara y voz de sorpresa_

 _._

 _-Kiba kun! Que Gusto verte! Hai, soy yo, como vez a tu amigo Neji dice que no se acuerda de mí, ¿puedes creerlo?-Soltó la chica de los rodetes señalando a Neji haciendo puchero_

 _._

 _-Etto, jeje bueno Tenten chan sobre eso emm –carraspeo el Inuzuka- Pues a decir verdad emm lo que te dije emm_

 _._

 _-Bueno no importa, ya estoy aquí, así que Neji kun ¿Hinata chan y tú se conocen?, vaya sorpresas que da la vida, el mundo es un pañuelo!_

 _._

 _-Hinata chan este chico es del que te hable ¿no te acuerdas? Mi amor platónico?_

 _._

 _-Creo que me tengo que ir o llegare tarde a clases- dijo la Hyuuga huyendo de la escena._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Qué era esa sensación de calor, molestia en su pecho y ganas de salir corriendo de ahí?, era como si algo la asfixiara, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un ataque de ansiedad, y ahora esa horrible sensación se presentaba de nuevo. ¿Qué te pasa Hinata? ¿Tanto te molesta que Tenten pueda tener algo con Neji? Por Dios! es tu amiga, cálmate, además no sabes si a ella le guste mucho, cálmate, cálmate, calmaaatee! y después pregunta a cada uno que sucede. Si definitivamente eso harás, hablaras con Tenten y preguntaras a Neji, además el no parecía reconocerla, respira Hinata respira, estas exagerando todo! Se dijo la Hyuuga intentando conservar la calma._

 _Durante toda su vida su padre ha sido muy estricto con ella comparándola con su hermana Hanabi, ¿Por qué no puedes ser tan buena como tu hermana Hanabi? ¿No te da vergüenza que Hanabi tenga mejor desempeño en las técnicas milenarias del clan Hyuuga? ¿Y te llamas a ti misma mi heredera? ¿Porque sacaste un 90 en vez de 100? ¿Por qué tartamudeas?_

 _Todas esas cuestiones habían hecho de Hinata una chica insegura y hasta cierto punto desconfiada de su propio talento o habilidades._

 _Cuando conoció a Neji, se dio cuenta en poco tiempo que podía atreverse a conversar con un chico sin desmayarse, que podía pedirle que la acompañara a casa! Y que podía ser un poco egoísta y empezar a pensar en su propia felicidad, era gracias a Neji que ahora estaba cantando en el grupo._

 _Siempre se había sentido fea e insignificante, la burla de sus compañeros quienes solo buscaban su amistad a cambio de mejorar sus calificaciones o por el estatus social de la familia Hyuuga. Bueno, a decir verdad, no todos, debía ser realista Tenten y Sakura eran diferentes y eso era precisamente lo que le dolía ahora. Que era la primera vez que había un chico que realmente le interesaba y una de sus dos mejores amigas parecía estar interesada en él._

 _Así es la ansiedad, la Hyuuga se sentía atacada por los pensamientos más irracionales, la abordaban sin piedad, si bien era verdad que tenía escasas semanas de conocer a Neji, ya sentía ese lazo irrompible con él, esa percepción de haber conocido a esa persona desde siempre, y en definitiva no quería perderle._

 _Era más que obvio que sus problemas de ansiedad y baja autoestima eran generados en gran medida por el deseo de ser perfecta, de satisfacer a su padre y familia, de hacer todo correcto, de no fallar, Ella Hyuuga Hinata ponía siempre a su padre, a su familia y amigos antes que a ella misma, porque acaso ¿no todo debía ser perfecto?_

 _._

 _- **Espera, Hinata chan** \- dijo el castaño intentando acercarse a Hinata, pero ella ya se había alejado casi corriendo además que la mano de Tenten a el no le permitió dar alcance como hubiera deseado._

 _._

 _- **Neji Kun, apenas nos acabamos de ver otra vez y ya quieres dejarme aquí?-**_

 _._

 _- **Discúlpame Tenten, pero tengo clases, no tengo tiempo para "charlas de reencuentros** "- soltó el castaño secamente mientras se quitaba a la chica de encima y prácticamente huía de ella. Era obvio que no lograría darle alcance por lo que decidió tomar sus clases aun cuando hubiese deseado arreglar las cosas y mandar todo al infierno._

 _¿Porque como puede irse al infierno algo que parecía ir tan bien porque un día estas en el paraíso y al día siguiente todo se vuelve una pesadilla?. Lo que para unos es lo peor que podría pasar para otros es la oportunidad de sus vidas y precisamente lo presenciado era lo que Naruto estaba esperando._

 _._

 _- **Vaya Tenten chan, parece que te gusta mi primo** \- Soltó el rubio que había presenciado todo la escena desde unos metros atrás._

 _._

 _- **No parece. Me gusta Neji. ¿Dijiste que es tu primo?** \- dijo la castaña con interés volteando a ver a Naruto._

 _._

 _- **Sí, así es, creo que tú y yo tenemos que charlar sobre eso, tengo unas ideas que quizás podrían interesarte** \- expreso el rubio mientras dibujaba una sonrisa zorruna en su cara- **tenemos mucho que charlar Tenten chan**._

 _._

 _Tras terminar las clases obviamente no hubo ensayo con el grupo, y un preocupado Kiba perseguía a su mejor amigo_

 _- **Neji, maldita sea espérame, Neji! ¿Que no escuchas?** \- Gritaba Inuzuka intentando hacerse oír, pero su amigo parecía ignorarlo. Súbitamente Neji se detuvo y se giró en seco sacando a su amigo un poco de balance porque no esperaba un cambio tan abrupto._

 _._

 _- **¿Que rayos fue eso Kiba? ¿Que merde significa eso? Porque le diste mi teléfono y contacto a esa maldita loca?-**._

 _- **Neji, perdóname maestro en aquel momento me pareció una buena idea** \- Dijo el Inuzuka haciendo gesto de recordar algo y rascándose la cabeza- **Si mas no recuerdo fue en el after party de aquel evento que celebramos en mi casa no? La que estuvo persiguiéndote toda la noche.**_

 _ **.**_

 _- **Porque me pasan a mi estas cosas!**_ - _dijo el castaño con una desilusión y frustración muy grande. Hinata chan no va a querer salir conmigo esa chica es su amiga!, estoy jodido Kiba!_

 _._

 _- **Cálmate Neji! Algo se nos ocurrirá hacer para que la chica entienda que no quieres nada con nadie-**_

 _._

 _-No es tan sencillo Kiba, Hinata es una persona que jamás haría algo que lastimara a nadie, mucho menos a alguien tan querido para ella._

 _._

 _-¿No crees que estamos exagerando?, digo es posible que estemos haciendo un tormentón en un vaso de agua, tal vez ella ni piense eso y realmente tenía que ir a clases. No sé porque siento que ella y tu son un rey y reina del drama._

 _._

 _- **Se porque lo digo, yo la conozco perfectamente, ¿lo olvidas?**_

 _._

 _-Ya, ya, pero es que no veo caso, más bien no entiendo, será que mi concepción de las cosas es muy diferente a la mía._

 _._

 _- **Kiba, necesito pedirte un favor** \- soltó el castaño_

 _-¿He?-_

 _-Si por alguna razón no puedo acercarme a Hinata porque ella no me lo permita, prométeme que estarás con ella y la apoyaras y la ayudaras como si fuera yo._

 _._

 _-¿Sigues con lo mismo? Ya bájale dos rayitas a tu drama Neji, no creo que sea para tanto._

 _._

 _-Lo digo en serio, ¿lo prometes?- insistió el Hyuuga._

 _._

 _-Ya, ya, si lo prometo, estate tranquilo, pero te aseguro que no pasara nada don exagerado!- Termino por decir el Inuzuka incrédulo de que estuviera aceptando las chorradas que decía su amigo._

 _-sabes que no será así, también ¿Sabes quién es el padre de Tenten no es cierto?_

 _._

 _- **No, no lo se, y no lo sabré si no me lo dices amigo** \- Contesto el Inuzuka._

 _._

 _Neji solo necesito decir dos palabras, dos palabras que fueron mas que suficientes para que Kiba entendiera el verdadero trasfondo de todo y que Neji no estaba exagerando - **Lee Wong** -_

 _._

 _Kiba no pudo emitir palabra, sabía lo que eso significaba, aunque también conocía el carácter de su amigo, ahora entendía que el panorama no era para nada alentador, así que solo pudo decir- entiendo, hare lo que me pediste-_

 _._

 _Al final todo fue como dijo Neji, Hinata le estuvo evadiendo durante dos días, y fue entonces que Kiba decidió acercarse a su amiga, le fue complicado pillarla sola puesto que Tenten no se le despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra y obviamente Naruto que ya había pactado con ella ayudarse mutuamente en conquistar a Hinata y a Neji respectivamente._

 _._

 _-Hai, Hinata chan, ¿como estas?- saludo el Inuzuka_

 _._

 _-Hai, Kiba kun. ¿Hinata chan estas bien? ¿He notado que tienes días distante y no se espero no estar pecando de indiscreto pero te noto ansiosa, es eso?, dime Hinata ¿es que tienes problemas de ansiedad?, se lo que es eso porque mi padre lo padeció durante un tiempo._

 _._

 _-No sé a qué te refieres Kiba kun._

 _._

 _\- Perdóname pero creo que deberías de buscar ayuda._

 _._

 _-Hinata, antes que cualquier otra cosa soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí, te lo digo de corazón-_

 _._

 _-Etto, yo, hai, Kiba kun. ¿Podrías acompañarme ahora mismo a un lugar más tranquilo?_

 _._

 _-Por supuesto Hinata chan._

 _._

 _- **Kiba Kun, agradezco tu preocupación, bajo otras circunstancias la habría rechazado, pero en este momento, realmente necesito hablar con alguien** \- Dicho esto la peli-azul comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras se aferraba a su amigo castaño - **Es tan complicado Kiba kun, siempre he sido así, no se porque las cosas me afectan tanto, me he esforzado tanto por que las personas a mi alrededor sean felices, ahora mismo siento como si todo me rebasara, se que puede parecer tonto pero han sido muchos años de callar y agachar la cabeza siento que no puedo más**._

 _._

 _-Hinata chan, ¿acaso tu estas interesada en Neji? O a que te refieres con que te sientes rebasada._

 _._

 _-Creo que sí. Pero no tengo valor para acercarme a el sabiendo que a Tenten chan le gusta mucho. Tengo la mala costumbre de huir de las cosas que me lastiman, siempre tiendo a huir de todo, no puedo evitarlo es una horrible sensación de querer escapar de dejar todo atrás, en un principio me dolió venir aquí alejarme de mi familia de mis amigos pero luego los conocí a ustedes, me otorgaron la oportunidad de cantar con ustedes y sentí que por primera vez era buena en algo y por eso mismo les estoy agradecía a Neji, a ti, a Naruto kun y a Shino kun, pero no sé porque me duele tanto, sé que soy una dramática pero no puedo evitarlo no comprendo porque soy tan sensible Kiba kun._

 _._

 _-Hinata chan, pero dime, si otra amiga tuya estuviera en la misma situación ¿que sería lo que le dirías que hiciera?_

 _._

 _-Ser sincera con ella misma y con su amiga, hablarle de lo que siente por esa persona especial, de manera honesta, pero también le aconsejaría que evaluara que es lo más valioso para ella y si vale la pena dejarlo todo o arriesgar todo por ello._

 _._

 _-Entonces ¿Que estas esperando Hinata chan? me parece que Neji y tu son un par de tercos, la verdad es que el no tiene nada con Tenten Chan ni le interesa- Dijo el Inuzuka, viendo que su amiga estaba seriamente afectada por todo pensando que Tenten y Neji habían tenido algo que ver Kiba decidió contarle que hacía tiempo ella vino a Paris de vacaciones y casualmente ella y su familia fueron al café donde estaban presentándose, ese día les había ido muy bien, sin embargo previo a ello Neji había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con su padre, al parecer mayor estaba haciendo negociaciones con un empresario chino de nombre Lee Wong y ambos habían estado platicando sobre la idea de fusionar ambas empresas, para ellos era buena idea que la hija de este y Neji contrajeran matrimonio al cumplir la mayoría de edad, el señor Wong estaba interesado en conocer a Neji pero el no quiso saber nada, además tenían una presentación, kiba continuo.._

 _._

 _-Yo desconocía la situación Neji no me había dicho nada, por ello cuando la hija del señor Wong se acercó a mí para pedirme el número de Neji se lo di pensando que era una fanática cualquiera, de verdad que a mi amigo nunca le intereso la idea de conocer y salir con chicas, siempre pretextaba que no tenían nada que aportarle. Hasta ahora Neji había logrado evadir eso, de hecho creí que su padre se había dado por vencido con el supuesto matrimonio arreglado._

 _._

 _-Entonces quiere decir que esa chica es Tenten chan?- pregunto la oji-perla_

 _._

 _-Así es Hinata, es Tenten Wong, parece que además de lo que te dije a ella realmente le gusta Neji. Hinata no vayas a hacerte a un lado, en serio a mi amigo le gustas mucho, el no cree en estupideces de matrimonios arreglados ni cosas así, el me pidió que cuidara de ti, le importas mucho, y pienso cumplir con ello-_

 _._

 _Hinata no sabía que decir, sabía que su padre también era afecto a esa clase de estúpidas tradiciones, de hecho ella llego a pensar en que en un futuro le sucedería precisamente eso mismo un matrimonio arreglado, en su momento ella había pensado aceptar tales condiciones pero ahora, después de conocer a Neji todo había cambiado, absolutamente todo, platicar con Kiba le estaba haciendo mucho bien, él había aclarado muchas cosas, hablaría con Neji, lo veria a los ojos y le preguntaría sobre todo eso, quería oir de sus labios que el estaba interesado en ella, quería saber exactamente que sentía por ella._

 _Fin fashback_

La presentación continuaba, si ella había aprendido algo era a olvidar todo en el escenario, Hinata verdaderamente se había convertido en una mujer mas fuerte, aun cuando no tenia a Ino ahí con ella a la distancia la había logrado ayudar bastante al igual que Kiba, seguía escribiéndose con ellos por redes sociales aun cuando se había negado a decirles exactamente donde estaba. De ahí que Neji hubiera tardado tanto en encontrarla. ¿Cómo había logrado encontrarla? Esa era la pregunta del millón.

-Merci beaucoup vous sont très incroyables!- termino por decir la Hyuuga mientras tomaba un descanso.

La peli azul había cambiado un tanto su aspecto, ahora usaba un maquillaje un poco más cargado y un estilo retro para vestir, su cabello había crecido aún más y la verdad el tiempo había acentuado su belleza, no era que 3 años más la hicieran vieja al contrario, lucia hermosa, más hermosa que nunca.

.

-Espera Hinata- Dijo el castaño con urgencia mientras la tomaba del brazo. Neji había ido tras bastidores para hablar con ella y no se iría sin contarle lo ocurrido.

.

-Neji kun, ¿crees que tiene algún caso?, es que tu esposa no te dice nada por estar buscando a otra?- soltó la chica mientras subía nuevamente al escenario.

La siguiente canción podría describir la manera como me he sentido en algún momento, es un cover de una banda que me gusta bastante! Dims days of dolor!- anuncio la peli azul mientras recibía un fuerte aplauso.

.

Frozen in the moment

Seems like time is standing still

This life feels like a cyanide pill

The sun rise, a new morning

I 's the same strife, different day

The grim reaper meets me in the doorway

I'm just barely alive

I don't know if I will survive

Yet another day, another way to fade and deteriorate

I've been losing my mind

I've been falling way behind

I'm a lost surviver, walking through fire

But strength is giving away

Broken by this moment

Seems like I have lost the will

The will to carry on further still

The sundown, darkness falling

It all ends right where it begins

I pray for forgiveness for my sins

Can you see through the fire

Can you see through the rain

An you walk through flames

Have we all become insane

Is this my funeral pyre

Burning brightly and in vain

Faceless strangers without names

Haunts you over and over again

.

Merci beaucoup! Dijo la peli-azul mientras presentaba un cover más para continuar con las canciones de su autoría.

"The Path To Decay"

Anuncio la chica, mientras el público ovacionaba su presentación, Neji no había tenido oportunidad de verla tan segura como ahora. Era claro que la chica estaba alargando su presentación para evadirlo, pero el no se rendiría tan fácil.

Al final de la presentación Hinata había logrado colarse entre la gente para huir de el, no estaba lista, no para verlo, no en ese momento, súbitamente sintió nuevamente un tirón de su brazo, ahí estaba el otra vez.

-Hinata, tengo que hablar contigo, por favor-

.

-No creo que tu esposa le guste oír eso Neji- soltó la oji perla con suficiencia

-¿Esposa? ¿Cuál esposa? ¿De que estas hablando Hinata? ¿Porque insistes en que tengo esposa?- Dijo el Hyuuga ya un tanto desesperado por evitar que ella se marchara.

.

-No se que decirte Neji kun.

.

-Por favor Hinata, déjame explicarte, yo no me casé con Tenten tienes que creerme. Escucha, tengo una idea, vendré aquí 7 días, 7 días durante los cuales te contare lo que ocurrió, mi versión de todo, si después del séptimo día no logro convencerte me alejare de ti para siempre. ¿Estás de acuerdo Hinata chan?.

.

-Etto… está bien Neji kun, te veré mañana aquí mismo. Y no es necesario que me sigas o me veré obligada a ignorarte y pedirle al dueño del lugar que te impida el acceso, lo que es más volveré a desaparecerme de tu vida y te aseguro no me encontraras esta vez, así que tu decides, ¿Esperaras a mañana? Vendrás?

.

-Estaré aquí Hinata chan.. Estaré aquí.

Pues bien, espero no haberles enredado un poco, a veces mi mente se aloca un poco, y surgió esto, no se preocupen se irán aclarando algunas cosas.

Muchas gracias A Connie ^^ tus palabras me dieron mucho animo para continuar! estaré en espera de un nuevo capitulo de Eterno amor secreto :3 amo ese fanfic.


	7. Chapter 7

Tal vez esta ocasión no me tarde tanto y lo que es peor o mejor es mas ya no se o.o surgieron dos capítulos en un rato,espero no marearlos con tanto cambio

.

.

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE A MI SINO A MAZASHI KISHIMOTO.

.

.

Estaré en espera de sus observaciones jejeje espero no sacarles de onda. Sin mas he aquí el

 _ **Capitulo VII**_

 _ **...**_

Día 1

Está en primera fila de nuevo, esperando con ansias los minutos que ella le dará para hablar, siete minutos, siete días, es lo que el tiene para contar lo sucedido.

Y donde era que nos habíamos quedado? Ah? Si, cierto… el no dejaba acercarse a Tenten pero ella insistía y Kiba había hablado con Hinata sobre la razón de que su amiga y Neji se conocieran… recuerdos y mas recuerdos mezclados con la realidad todo viene a ella como si aconteciera en ese preciso momento…

 _Pero que paso después? Cierto… Lo que Hinata tenia no era algo que solamente con hablar con su amigo era suficiente para sanar, era mucho daño el que había recibido durante toda su vida por lo que nuestra amiga oji perla termino en el consultorio del Dr. Hatake, para Kakashi era obvio que su paciente necesitaba en un principio medicación pero no porque estuviese loca, es solo que necesitaba que la Hyuuga tuviese sus cinco sentidos puestos en la terapia que requería._

 _-Hinata, podría decirte mil cosas sobre Neji o que le dejes acercarte a ti, lo cual no estaría mal pero ¿sabes?, la situación es que por mas que te diga ahora mismo las cosas, tu problema de autoflagelación viene desde atrás, deberás comprender que primero debes ser tu, tu primero que todo para ti y he de decir que cuando lo aceptes podrás no solo amar libremente sino que podrás dar solución a todos tus problemas._

La siguiente canción es de mi autoría y habla sobre la libertad, extender las alas y ser tu mismo…

.

Ser libre al fin es lo que busco ser

En un mundo donde me olvide de mi

Buscar en el fondo de mi corazón

Buscar, comprender, amar o querer

Buscar el lugar donde al fin

Desplegar mis alas oh si

Un dia dijiste adiós, no supe mas de ti

Se que no quise dejarte hablar

No mentias, me amaste en verdad

Podre darte otra oportunidad

Sufrir sin cesar, llorar sin hablar

Amar sin esperar

Buscar el lugar donde el cielo pueda surcar

Con mis dedos tocar otro amanecer junto a ti

Y así buscar hasta encontrar en mi corazón

Comprender, amar o querer

Desplegar mis alas oh si

.

 _-Que harás ahora Hinata? ¿Qué crees que te mereces?, realmente_ _aceptaste como cierto lo que tu padre te dijo siempre? Porque? Era más fácil hacerlo que decir basta? Era más fácil dejar que los demás decidieran por ti?._

 _._

 _-Tal vez, tal vez era eso o que no tenía más bien no tengo el valor de decir no-_

 _._

 _-Y seguirás aceptando lo que los demás te impongan Hinata?_

 _._

 _-No lo se_

 _._

 _-No lo sabes o no quieres decir no? ¿ porque? Comodidad?_

 _._

En un mundo de mentiras buscare la verdad

En un mundo de mentiras aprenderé a volar

Lejos del odio y también del rencor

Lejos de aquel que mi vida oprimió

Un día dijiste adiós, no supe más de ti

Sé que no quise dejarte hablar

No mentías, me amaste en verdad

Podre darte otra oportunidad?

Sufrir sin cesar, llorar sin hablar

Amar sin esperar

Podre darte otra oportunidad

Sufrir sin cesar, llorar sin hablar

Amar sin esperar

…

 _-No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! Tengo miedo?_

 _._

 _-Que es lo más ¿Qué podrías perder? O ¿Qué podrías ganar si dices no Hinata?_

 _._

 _-Temo quedarme sola… temo al desprecio de mi padre si digo no._

 _._

 _-Y hasta cuando piensas soportar? No crees que colapsaras pronto? O crees que esos ataques de ansiedad son por nada?_

 _._

 _-No, basta! Basta!- grito la peli-azul mientras colocaba sus manos en sus oídos, lo que le decía el Dr. Hatake dolía demasiado, pero admitía que era verdad una verdad que se había negado a aceptar._

 _._

 _-Eso es lo que esperaba, y necesito que digas basta a todo lo que te lastima a partir de hoy, ¿entendido?_

 _._

 _-Etto, hai, lo intentare!- Dijo finalmente la Hyuuga, mas que decidida. Kakashi había logrado hacerla levantar un poco la cabeza._

Merci beaucoup! Bon nuit!- Dijo finalmente la chica de los cabellos azulados, para dirigirse a donde Neji la esperaba ya.

.

.

.

- **Hola** \- dijo un castaño esperanzado y con un ramo de flores en sus manos

.

-Hola Neji kun- soltó Hinata con una voz neutra y hasta cierto punto indiferente mientras tomaba las rosas rojas en sus manos. -Y que es lo que tienes que contarme hoy Neji kun?, dices que no estas casado con Tenten san pero yo sabía lo contrario- Expreso la Hyuuga/Hino mientras cruzaba los brazos mostrando así una postura a la defensiva, o al menos eso dicen los psicólogos.

.

-Teóricamente eso debería haber pasado, pero no fue así Hinata, ¿De verdad crees que podría casarme con otra amándote a ti?. Se que no te casaste con Naruto tengo dos años y medio buscándote por todas partes, Hinata, renuncie al dinero de mi padre y sé que tu también hiciste lo mismo. Pensé que te habías casado con mi primo hasta que Kiba me dijo que no fue así, yo abandone mi casa con lo que tenía puesto ese día, el día que le dije a mi padre que no haría lo que me pedía- Hinata no pudo sino abrir los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que Neji le decía, sin embargo pudo disimularlo bastante bien.

.

-Así es Neji kun, no pude casarme con Naruto kun, y me dolió haberlo plantado no porque lo amara, sino porque creo que el pobre no merecía eso, delante de todos, yo… Salí corriendo, Kiba kun me ayudo a escapar.

.

-Hinata no es tarde, podemos estar juntos es lo que mas anhelo, Hinata Hyuuga acéptame por favor- dijo el castaño mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de la peli azul. Hinata retiro su mano como si le quemasen los labios de Neji.

.

-Ya no soy Hinata chan Neji Kun, he cambiado mi nombre- dijo con una leve sonrisa la peli azul.

.

-¿Ah?- Dijo el castaño mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

.

-Si, ahora soy Hinata Hino- respondió la Hyuuga- Me llamo Hinata Hino, cambie mi apellido, me he puesto el de mi madre, al igual que tu perdí todos mis privilegios como Hyuuga, sin embargo eso es lo que menos me preocupaba y preocupa- decía la oji-perla mientras observaba las rosas en sus manos.

.

-Entiendo-

.

-No importa, te quedan seis minutos Neji, que mas quieres decirme-

.

Neji no podía creer que de aquella dulce chica que había conocido no quedara nada, es decir su físico era el mismo, pero sus palabras sonaban tan duras, justo como las de el en aquellos exámenes Chunin.

.

-Solo si tu me cuentas como fue que tu no te casaste con mi primo-

.

-¿Quieres gastar seis minutos de los que te estoy dando para que sea yo quien cuente mi parte de la historia Hyuuga Neji?-

.

-Por ahora debería bastar que supieras que no me case con Tenten y que no la amaba, ni la amo, ¿cierto?- contesto el Hyuuga con tono neutro.

.

-Como gustes- Contesto con total indiferencia la chica. Aquello parecía una guerra de egos entre los dos Hyuugas. Nadie quería mostrar su lado débil cuando su lado débil estaba justo enfrente de uno y otro.

Flash back

 _Al llegar Tenten a la escuela fue complejo tener un minuto para vernos, de hecho el grupo se desintegro, por lo que solo tuvimos contacto para la puesta en escena de Romeo y Julieta, no negare que anhelaba tus besos Neji pero conocer que estabas comprometido con Tenten y que ella estuviera enamorada de ti me hizo alejarme aún más. Cuando estábamos por finalizar el año mi padre envió uno de sus agentes de confianza a casa de Kuranai sensei, venia por mí, espero a que la graduación se llevara a cabo, la empresa de mi padre pasaba por una crisis financiera por lo que requería de mi presencia en Japón. Mi sorpresa fue mayor al llegar a mi país y enterarme que el ya había pactado un compromiso con Naruto kun, no se como se dio, si Naruto kun hablo con su padre o fue obra de la casualidad, esa maldita casualidad que los había comprometido en matrimonio a mi mejor amiga y a ti. Estaba segura que no quería casarme con el, estaba segura que quería hacer algo por mi, pero no podía arrastrar a mis hermanos a una vida complicada por mi causa, por eso en un principio no hice sino aceptar mi destino._

 _De manera que el día de la boda llego, pero justo en el momento indicado no pude y Salí corriendo del sitio, Kiba y Sakura me ayudaron, primero sacándome del lugar, después escondiéndome de mi padre y su gente, después tuve que salir del país a escondidas sin que se enterara, me despedí de mis amigos y Sakura me dio un poco de dinero en efectivo y me contactó con amigos suyos en Suiza y Bélgica, no fue fácil, al llegar aquí logre cambiar mi nombre y conseguí este trabajo con la banda del lugar, buscaban vocalista y ahora mismo de eso es lo que vivo, no es una vida de lujos como lo que estaba acostumbrada pero soy inmensamente feliz. Sakura me informo al poco tiempo que el padre de Naruto se molestó muchísimo, pero el negocio de adquirir el 80% de las acciones de la empresa de papa pesaba más que su orgullo, habrá que decir que lamento que Naruto kun tenga un padre tan nefasto como ese. Además mi padre aun contaba con los Dojos y la herencia que mi madre había dejado a mis hermanos y a mi, herencia que no tengo interés en reclamar pero que tengo derecho-_

 _._

 ** _-_** **Vaya, creo que tus siete minutos se han acabado Neji kun, ¿Estas seguro que querías perderlos así?-** Dijo la peli azul con indiferencia- **será mejor que me marche, ¿vendrás mañana, Neji kun?-** soltó la chica con una sonrisa un tanto cínica.

Era obvio que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa del chico aun cuando se negara a aceptarlo delante suyo, el le había dicho que no se había casado y por lo pronto eso la hacía profundamente feliz pero quería mas, necesitaba detalles, saber más, necesitaba saberlo todo.

.

-Vendré, vendré las veces que sean necesarias, vendré porque necesito que sepas todo, regresa a mi Hinata onegai!- dijo el castaño mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un cándido beso sobre el dorso de la misma.

.

-Hasta mañana Neji- dijo la chica mientras se daba la media vuelta para marcharse, dibujo una sonrisa débil y que el no pudo ver porque estaba de espaldas a ella.

.

-Hasta mañana Mi Hinata sama Mi Hinata Hime- respondió el castaño con una voz tan débil casi para si mismo mientras la veía alejarse de él.

.

..

.

Conny linda espero no haberte hecho bolas con mis cambios jejeje estaré en espera de los jitomatazos! se aceptan sugerencias también jejeje


	8. Chapter 8

Espero que aun haya gente que lea esto u.u! igual rehago todo desde el capitulo VI, en fin por lo pronto continue con la linea de los dos capitulos anteriores, ojala sea de su agrado.

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE A MI SINO A MAZASHI KISHIMOTO.

Estaré en espera de sus observaciones jejeje espero no sacarles de onda. Sin mas he aquí el

.

Capitulo VIII

 _ **Día 2**_

Esta tarde comenzaremos nuestra presentación con algún cover llamado The edge to the world. Cada una de las canciones de la oji perla parecían rememorar un momento de su vida o sus propios sentimientos actuales, sentimientos que la hacían parecer más dura de lo que alguna vez imagino. Pero un tanto alejados de la realidad, porque por dentro continuaba siendo una chica sensible, la chica que anhelaba el amor de su Nii-san.

.

 _I'm gonna run to the edge of the world_

 _Run to the edge of the world_

 _Feel that I'm gonna get home if I try_

 _I'm gonna run to the edge of the world_

 _Run to the edge of the world_

 _Need to find my way home …._

 _._

Continuaba cantando aun cuando su mente no estaba en el sitio, todo era tan mecánico, de otra forma no habría podido rememorar el pasado mientras cantaba, es decir la música sacaba lo mejor de ella mostraba su interior brillante, ese brillo que pertenecía a su amor su único amor, cuanto deseaba brillar solo para el, si tan solo pudiese borrar el dolor del pasado. Realmente quería regresar con el, y que diablos lo haría solo que ahora nuestra Hyuuga/Hino quería hacerlo renegar un poco, hacerlo sufrir un poco, solo esperaba que no se enfadara y terminara botada.

 _-Otousan, porque has mandado llamarme?_

 _-Hinata, a veces hay sacrificios que necesitan hacerse por el bien de una familia, ¿lo sabes verdad?, y ya que tus resultados siempre han sido por de más deficientes, supongo que podrás cumplir bien con esta encomienda.- soltó sin mas el Hyuuga mayor. Sin siquiera tener la delicadeza de ver a su hija a los ojos._

 _._

 _-De que se trata otousan?- pregunto la menor a sabiendas de cual seria su respuesta, lo que desconocía era de quien se trataba la persona con quien debería contraer matrimonio._

 _._

 _-Necesito, no te ordeno que te cases con Naruto tu compañero de escuela, tengo entendido de acuerdo a información recabada que son muy buenos amigos, no es asi?, asi que no veo problema._

 _._

 _-Demo… padre, yo… ¿a que se debe este matrimonio arreglado?, yo no estoy segura de querer hacerlo, no, yo me niego, no seria justo para Naruto kun o para mi._

 _._

 _- **Es que te rehúsas a seguir una orden de tu padre niña estúpida?, sabes que me debes obediencia absoluta, podría molerte a golpes, destruirte si quisiera y tu no podrías ni deberías decir nada** \- dijo el Hyuuga mientras por primera vez la veía a los ojos con ira, si en esta vida pudieran usar el byakugan como en la anterior seguramente la expresión en Hiashi seria la del byakugan activado._

 _._

 _-S **er mi padre no te hace ser mi dueño, padre te amo mucho pero…-** intento terminar la frase pero fue derribada por una bofetada._

 _._

 _-¿No comprendes que estamos en la ruina niña tonta?, o es que quieres ver a tus hermanos en la calle?_

 _._

 _-Padre, yo… está bien aceptare- después de todo Neji kun estará casado en un mes pensó la peli azul con tristeza._

-Merci beaucoup! Je suis très contente pour votre réception! Au revoir, bon nuit!- termino su presentación de esa noche.

.

-Hinata!- escucho mientras una mano la tomaba del brazo. –Hola de nuevo, lista para escuchar otra parte de mi historia?- Ella se giró, ahí estaba el de nuevo, los mismos ojos idénticos a los suyos viendo a través de ella.

.

-hai, nii-san!- respondió la oji perla mientras lo veía a los ojos

.

-¿Dijiste Nii-san?- es que Hinata conoce la verdad anterior se preguntó el castaño?, solo pudo esbozar dos palabras -¿Hinata sama?-

 _._

 _-_ Hai, Nii-san-

-Cómo es que tu-

-Vienes a contarme tu historia no nii-san?- contesto la chica, con aire de suficiencia, por dentro le parecía divertido sacar de balance a su controlado nii-san.

.

-Emm- carraspeo el castaño, sí. Bueno, te decía ayer que, el día que Tenten llego a la escuela, he de decir que a primera instancia no le reconocí, el año anterior ella había pasado vacaciones en Paris, y le conocí en un after party que había organizado Kiba en su casa, bien, en aquel tiempo para mi amigo era buena idea buscarme citas con chicas que el considerase lindas. ¿Pero creo que esa parte ya la conoces no es así?

\- De hecho si- dijo la peli-azul mientras se veía las uñas de su mano derecha y mantenía la izquierda en la cintura.

.

-Emm, bien tu huiste prácticamente de mi Hinata, yo solo quería decirte que no había nada entre ella y yo. Después entendí que era ella la hija del señor Wong, un importante empresario con el que mi padre tenia tratos, ellos habían acordado nuestro matrimonio por conveniencia, mismo al que me negué y tu lo sabes bien, supongo que Kiba te lo habrá contado. Fue un año complicado, la relación con mi padre había empezado a mejorar visiblemente pero cuando volvió a mencionar el acuerdo matrimonial que el padre de Tenten y el hicieron las discusiones comenzaron de nuevo, aunque el que te alejaras de mí no contribuyo mucho a mi estado de ánimo, porque continuaste evitándome Hinata, yo nunca tuve intenciones de tener ningún tipo de relación con Tenten incluso amistosa, no quería que pensara que el rollo iba por otro lado. Pero no quisiste escucharme, siempre me pregunte si para ti significo algo el beso que nos dimos en aquel paseo, lo recuerdas?

.

-Tal vez! Tal vez un poco- dijo la oji perla con un leve sonrojo que trato de ocultar- parece que tus siete minutos han terminado Neji nii-

.

-Espera, ¿así nada más? ¿Tú no me dirás nada?, no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Significó algo para ti el beso que nos dimos en ese viaje, un día antes de que todo se fuera a la basura? Díñelo por favor, necesito saberlo- solicito el castaño mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

.

Fue demasiado para ella, para él, la peli-azul acerco su rostro al de él, cerró los ojos y lo beso intensamente.-Eso responde tu pregunta Neji niisan?- dijo sonriendo y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

.

-Parece que no necesitare los siete días que me darías ¿o si?- dijo el Hyuuga, sonriendo mientras acunaba la cara de su amor con ambas manos.

.

- **Creo que no, Neji** \- sonrió la oji perla - **creo que no** \- y esta vez fue Neji quien la beso a ella.

Aún quedaban algunos cabos sueltos por resolver, pero al carajo ya nada de eso importaba estaban juntos y no necesitaban más, a partir de ese momento estaba decidido, nunca más volverían a separarse.

.

.

Sin embargo... a unos metros de ahí, alguien observaba muy atento...

.

-Si, señor, los encontré-

.

-Perfecto, ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer, que sea lento pero sin dejar evidencias entendido?-Dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

.

...

Bien, la vida a veces se mueve tan rápido que no sabes ni que te golpeo, han habido giros inesperados en esta historia, ya no se si alguien la sigue o no. Si hay alguien por ahí manifiestese por favor T.T


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto, que aun no puedo creer que hayas matado a mi Neji u.u! bueno aun nos quedan los fics donde podemos unir a estos hermosos oji perlas.

* * *

 **Capitulo IX**

Al otro lado de la línea, el padre de Naruto no estaba dispuesto a pasar la humillación pública de la que había sido víctima, bueno al menos eso era lo que el creía, no podía perdonar que Hinata hubiese prácticamente plantado a su hijo. Hey, no mal entiendan, a ese hombre no le importaba si su hijo estaba o no interesado en Hinata Hyuga, simplemente no le daba gana que una mocosa rechazara a un miembro de su familia y menos por el hijo de Hizashi Hyuga, la persona que mas detestaba en el mundo, tenía que destruirla, tenía que despedazar a Hinata Hyuga porque así, Neji sufriría, sufriría lo mismo que el sintió cuando Hizashi le quito lo que el sentía era suyo, por eso, sabía que si seguía a Neji tarde o temprano la encontraría, además destruir a Neji significaba terminar con el ultimo rastro de los Hyuga.

Si, porque queridos lectores todos deberíamos de saber que antes de casarse con su esposa (la hermana de Hizashi), el padre de Naruto había pretendido a la madre de Neji, de ahí que se casara con la hermana de Hizashi, Venganza, únicamente por venganza. Digo si alguno de ustedes se preguntaba porque Carl mostraba poco interés en sus hijos y esposa, ahí tienen la verdadera razón, detestaba a Hizashi Hyuga. Había sido el quien había mandado a aquella mujer para fastidiar su matrimonio, aquella con la que Neji alguna vez vio besarse a su padre, no está de más decir que Hizashi nunca tuvo nada que ver con esa mujer todo se trató de una treta de Carl el padre de Naruto.

—Esta vez, sufrirás lo mismo que yo, maldito seas Hizashi Hyuuga, voy a quitarte lo que más amas, te quedaras solo, te veré suplicante a mis pies, y entonces voy a pisarte la cabeza como cucaracha que eres— Decía mientras emitía una sonora carcajada tétrica. Y mientras lo hacía, tras la puerta un Naruto pasmado había escuchado todo y no pensaba permitirle lastimar a la mujer que amaba.

— _Padre, ¿Qué pretendes Tebayo?, no te permitiré lastimar a Hinata chan, tengo que investigar donde esta ella y advertirle_ — decía para si el oji azul.

Naruto, realmente se había enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga y estimaba a Neji, es verdad que siempre le tuvo cierto recelo, pero sabía también que Neji siempre se había sacrificado por el cuándo fue culpado injustamente años atrás, y ya era hora de retribuirle un poco, para él rubio, el Naruto irresponsable debía morir y dar cabida a uno nuevo, era justo y necesario. Por eso, pensó que quizás la persona que le ayudaría a encontrar a su primo y a Hinata era Kiba, después de todo el Hinuzuka era el mejor amigo de Neji. Así que lo llamó.

—He Kiba, habla Naruto, etto, oye Kiba, me gustaría hablar contigo, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte. No Kiba no es una trampa, de verdad, por favor. Bien. Te veo ahí entonces en dos horas—

En breve una vez reunido con el Hinuzuka.

.

—¿Que quieres? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?— Dijo el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aún estaba escéptico de las intenciones del rubio.

.

.

—Kiba, bueno.. veras, hace un par de horas, escuche a mi padre hablar con alguien sobre lastimar a Hinata chan y a Neji, yo… aunque sé que ella no tiene interés en mí no estoy dispuesto a permitir que sea lastimada, sé que te cuesta trabajo creerme pero es la verdad— Dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza y un violento sonrojo se veía en su cara.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?, no me gustaría ayudarte y que al final fuese una trampa tuya— respondió y cuestiono el Inuzuka aun escéptico.

.

—Te digo que yo amo a Hinata chan y quiero verla feliz aunque no sea conmigo! Tebayo, además si no fuera verdad ¿te estaría diciendo que la amo acaso?— soltó el rubio.

.

.

—Mmmm bueno ahora que lo dices pues no, está bien Naruto, creo que es hora de encontrarnos con nuestros amigos nuevamente, yo iré contigo, no quiero arriesgarme de todas maneras, además tengo ganas de verlos, sería bueno una reunión, pero si llego a ver que es una trampa hare que te arrepientas hasta de haber nacido, ¿entendiste? — Dijo el castaño mientras veía con ojos asesinos al rubio.

.

…

En tanto un par de oji perlas habían tomado el autobús rumbo a casa de la peli azul, la cual sentía su corazón latir violentamente, nuestra protagonista había decidido darle una oportunidad al castaño, que rayos desde que lo vio el primer día en el bar; después de tanto tiempo, al final el amor que sentía por el venció al orgullo y al temor de ser burlada. Estaba con él y temía pasara lo inevitable, ahora que se dirigían a su casa. ¿Podría resistirse la oji perla a Neji? Ya no eran unos niños o adolecentes y lo sabía perfectamente, no se le podría juzgar si decidiera entregarse a él, pero no, no era esa la idea, debía resistirse, pero por Kamisama ese hombre se le antojaba más hermoso que nunca. Hubiera seguido sumida en su maraña mental pero vio que estaba cercana su parada así que se puso de pie.

—Etto, Neji, esta es nuestra parada— Dijo la peli azul.

.

—Muy bien, pues vayamos—respondió el castaño

Durante un par de minutos ningún de los dos dijo nada, hasta que.

—Hinata—

.

—Hai? ¿Qué pasa? —

—falta mucho para llegar a tu casa? —

.

—Bueno unos cinco minutos más porque?

..

—Porque creo que nos están siguiendo—dijo el Hyuga, con voz monocorde, mientras tomaba a la peli azul de la mano.

.

—¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando Neji? —Respondió está alarmada intentando voltear a todos lados pero el castaño la detuvo y la abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído que no se moviera sospechosamente. Ambos aceleraron el paso y tras hacer un par de movimientos bien pensados por el Hyuuga lograron perder a quienes les seguían..

.

—Hinata dime, ¿te habían estado siguiendo antes? — Dijo el Hyuuga mientras tomaba con delicadeza a la peli azul de los hombros y la giraba frente a él.

.

—No, no que yo sepa. ¿Pero quién tendría intenciones de seguirnos? ¿No sería un intento de asalto? — Contesto la oji perla tratando de no escucharse alarmada.

.

.

—No, no lo creo, sobre todo por la manera como se movían y por el trabajo que nos costó perderlos, temo que son profesionales. Hinata, hay algo que debes saber, esta no es la primera vez que me han seguido, aun no se la razón, pero creo sospechar algo— Dijo el castaño, esta vez con un timbre de angustia en su voz, su preocupación no era el, sino ella, Hinata sama, que injusto, finalmente había logrado encontrarla y la situación no pintaba nada bien. ¿Pero quién podría ser quien estuviera detrás de todo eso? Quizás el padre de Hinata o el suyo, pero porque? ¿Acaso querían obligar a la oji perla a contraer nupcias con alguien más?

.

.

—Creo que no podemos llegar a tu casa temo que ya estuviesen esperándonos— Dijo el castaño y casi inmediatamente entro una llamada a su celular.

.

—¿Si?¿Kiba? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué? ¿Estas con Naruto? ¿Y qué quiere?. Entiendo, no, no es necesario que nos vean, nosotros podemos cuidarnos perfectamente—

.

..….

Mientras del otro lado de la línea….

—No seas terco Neji, si somos más los que estemos para apoyarlos mejor, ya sé que no confías en el oxigenado este pero él insiste en verte a ti y Hinata. Yo tampoco confiaba mucho pero parece que lo dice en serio—

—Ey no soy oxigenado este rubio es natural, déjame hablar con Neji— Interrumpió el rubio intentando arrebatarle el teléfono al Hinuzuka.

—Quietooo! Es mi teléfono Naru bobo, regrésamelo— Gritaba el castaño mientras intentaba recuperar su móvil

.

.

—Neji, escucha, es mi padre, no entendí bien el porqué lo que sí es verdad es que mi padre ha contratado a un grupo de asesinos profesionales para vengarse de Hinata chan, Neji déjenme ayudarles por favor—Dijo el rubio con desesperación. —Escucha Neji, Kiba y yo podemos ir mañana mismo a donde estén—

—¿Pero de que nos serviría que ustedes estén aquí con nosotros?. Olvídalo primo, demás no deja de ser tu padre, y será mejor no involucrarte en esto, no me lo tomes a mal pero prefiero que no sepas donde estamos—

.

—Entiendo tu punto pero por lo menos déjame depositarte algo de dinero para que puedan moverse y escapar— Insistió el rubio.

.

.

—Olvídalo Naruto, no necesito de caridad—

—Maldita sea Neji, no lo hagas por ti, deja tu jodido orgullo a un lado; se trata de Hinata chan— Insistía ya casi en un grito el rubio.

.

—Ya, Ya está bien, tienes razón, lo necesitaremos, pasa a Kiba el teléfono por favor— Termino por decir el castaño, con cierto fastidio

…..

Al otro lado de la línea

—Kiba, te habla—Dijo el rubio al castaño mientras le entregaba el teléfono portátil, mientras que el Inuzuka lo veía con cara vaya al fin.

—Dime Neji—Dijo el castaño mientras atendía el teléfono.

…

…

—Escucha Kiba, justo hace un momento nos estaban siguiendo, pero logramos perderlos, supongo habrás escuchado la propuesta de Naruto, no estoy seguro de que sea muy viable, pero Hinata y yo necesitamos escapar y no tengo ni jodida idea ni dinero para hacerlo, creo que por el bien de ella deberé aceptar la ayuda, quiero pedirte que le vigiles para estar seguros—Dijo el castaño

—Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo maestro, pienso como tú, sin embargo de acuerdo a lo que me has dicho parece ser que tu primo tiene razón—

—Bien, este número de teléfono es de prepago por lo que no será fácil que nos rastreen por aquí, pero aun así esperen a que nosotros nos comuniquemos, lo haremos en lo posible de teléfono público, mientras tanto intenten averiguar más sobre los panes de Carl

—De acuerdo—Contesto el Inuzuka y luego dijo —Neji? —

—¿Si? —

—Cuídense mucho por favor maestro joder te mereces ser feliz, se lo merecen ambos! — Dijo el castaño antes de que el Hyuga cortara la comunicación.

.

…..

—¿Qué sucede Neji? —Pregunto una oji perla preocupada al ver la cara de preocupación del castaño.

Si algo había aprendido Neji de su vida pasada era que Hinata era digna de confianza y que no era tan débil como lo había creído en su infancia, después de todo lucharon juntos en la cuarta guerra shinobi, ella lo había protegido a él en varias ocasiones aquella ocasión. Así que decidió que no tenía caso ocultarle las cosas.

—Escucha, ya sé quién está detrás de todo esto—

—Entiendo, entonces De quien se trata?—Demando saber la peli azul, mientras veía a los ojos al castaño, buscando mostrarle que podía confiar en ella plenamente.

.

Neji explico todo a la Hyuga mientras esta lo escuchaba con atención y asentía a todo lo que este le decía.

Fue así como por esa noche decidieron dormir en un hotel de bajo presupuesto para evitar ser encontrados, la idea era moverse de ciudad en ciudad sin dejar pistas, continuamente estar en movimiento, perderse si fuera necesario hacer eso para siempre lo harían, costara lo que costara tenían que mantenerse a salvo… juntos.

Esa noche como las que le siguieron Neji fue de lo más respetuoso con la oji perla no obstante sus sentimientos por ella, y su anhelo de ser uno con ella, de igual manera la Hyuga, tanto tiempo sin verlo estar tan cerca….

.

—Cuando todo esto termine— se dijo la Hyuga —cuando todo lo malo termine, entonces podremos ser completamente felices nii san—Continuaba repitiéndose cada noche.

Neji por su parte, no sentía diferente a lo que la peli- azul pensaba.

— _Hinata sama, al fin te he encontrado, y esta vez no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe, te protegeré con mi vida, aun cuando tuviera que morir de nuevo por ello. Hinata hime, tenerte tan cerca de mi es la dicha total, si muriera ahora mismo lo haría con una sonrisa en mis labios. Por otra parte Hime eres la tentación más grande que pueda haber, no sé cómo podré soportar no pasar más allá u.u! te amo tanto.. tanto y también te..—_ Hubiera seguido la frase en su mente cuando

—Nii-san..—

—Si?—

—¿Estas despierto?

—Hai. Dígame Hinata sama—

—No quiero que vuelvas a dejarme otra vez—

—No lo hare, Hinata sama, lo dice por esta separación de tres años?—Dijo el castaño, aunque en su interior se preguntaba si se refería a su vida anterior.

—Sabes a que me refiero, no quiero que vuelvas a sacrificarte por mi nii-san. Etto yo fui con el doctor Hatake y estoy al tanto de todo, no tengo duda de mis sentimientos hacia ti, por eso no podría soportar que murieses otra vez, Neji kun, si tú me dejas de nuevo no podré resistirlo—Dijo la peli-azul mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Neji se levantó de su futón y se cerco al de la oji perla, pese la oscuridad en la derruida habitación podía ver el rostro de su amada, con el dorso de su mano y de manera delicada limpio las gotas de agua salada que emanaban de los ojos de la Hyuga.

—Hime, estaremos bien. Me hace muy feliz que te preocupes por mi yo te amaba entonces y lo hago ahora, no moriré, no moriremos saldremos de esto, te lo prometo—Dijo el castaño mientras sonreirá, aun cuando en su interior le angustiaba el hecho de no poder protegerla.

Entonces acerco su rostro al de la oji perla, tan cerca que ella podía sentir su respiración, casi de manera automática ambos cerraron los ojos y se fundieron en un beso dulce y tierno que se fue tornando mas profundo y apasionado, ambos sabían lo que podría pasar si eso continuaba, tenían que detenerse pero la verdad es que no querían, sin embargo el castaño hizo uso de su férrea voluntad y muy a su pesar separo delicadamente sus labios de los de la Hyuuga

—Hime, sera mejor intentar dormir, mañana debemos partir a otro lado— aun con agitación en su voz.

—Hai, Nii-san— Respondió la oji perla con sus mejillas sonrojadas, definitivamente lo que es, es Hinata Hyuga entre una vida u otra a pesar de todo seguía siendo la misma tímida y sensible mujer que se había esforzado tanto por parecer una mujer fría.

Y así Neji regreso a su futón y después de un rato ambos fueron vencidos por el sueño.

.

….

A miles de kilómetros a la distancia, un Hiashi Hyuga vivía de manera sencilla por no decir pobre, maldiciendo el no poder echar mano del fideicomiso que su primera esposa había heredado a Hinata. Por si fuera poco, su actual esposa al verle sin un solo yen le abandono dejándole a su suerte. Ese tiempo le había servido para reflexionar y darse cuenta que había sido un mal padre, aunque su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo estaba preocupado por el destino de su hija preguntándose si estaba bien o no.

.

—Hinata hija, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Sera que algún día puedas perdonarme? Se preguntaba el mayor. Por si fuera poco, Carl Schneider continuaba fastidiándolo cuanto podía, era su manera de presionar para hacer volver a Hinata, sabía que si lo hacía tal vez Hiashi buscaría a su hija para que volviera y así cesara su tormento. Pero Hiashi no estaba dispuesto a equivocarse de nuevo, de entre las cosas que su aún esposa había hecho bien estaba el que se hubiese llevado a los niños con ella, después de todo ¿Cómo podría darles una vida estable?. Ya solo le quedaba la casa y el dojo y era posible que tuviera que venderlos pronto, Carl había hecho tan mala reputación del dojo que eran realmente pocas las personas que asistían al mismo, si el Hyuga hubiese sido un samurái seguramente ya se habría hecho el seppuku, sin embargo eso sería cobardía de alguna manera debía continuar y sobre todo proteger a su hija, pero ahora mismo no tenía ni la menor idea de donde pudiese estar…

…..

Un rubio regresaba a su casa abatido, pero con la firme intención de ayudar a sus amigos, había decidido seguir de cerca los pasos de su padre y alertar de lo que lograra averiguar a sus amigos. Lo más curioso era que no tendría que esforzarse mucho.

—He, sobrino—

—Esa voz— Dijo el oji azul, —Tío Minato! Eres tu? Que gusto!—Dijo el rubio mientras corría a saludar al mayor con gran alegría, tenía tanto tiempo de no verlo, por alguna razón su padre y ese hombre se llevaban pesimamente mal a pesar de ser hermano, eran tan diferentes como polos opuestos.

.

Había cosas que el rubio ignoraba y que pronto se enteraría por boca de Minato, él estaba ahí para aclarar algunos secretos del pasado de una vez por todas, secretos que cambiarían la vida del rubio para siempre.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Nota. Connie hermosa, gracias por tus ánimos, la verdad que tenía abandonado este fic sentía que me había desviado y que quizás el giro que había dado no hubiese sido el correcto. Me esforzare espero pronto continuar el capitulo 4 de mi otra historia ;) me alegra que te haya gustado!


End file.
